Someday
by NSandBLforever
Summary: My version of One tree hill season 6. Mostly Brucas, but maybe a little jeyton and Naley. Hope you'll like it :D
1. Hidden in the heart

Lindsey was paralyzed. Brooke was in shock. And Peyton, she had a smile planted on her face. Their phones had all rang; deep inside they all wanted to hear his calming, poetic words. Hear him tell them that everything was going to be all right. Tell them that all he wanted was to wake up next to _her._

The lucky girl was no other than Haley. Her phone rang; she picked it up and heard her best friend ask her if she wanted to get married in Las Vegas. Instantly she knew he was joking, she knew everything about him and she could almost always read him. "Of course I'll marry you! It's not like I have anything better to do. She laughed. "So this is what you came up with when I told you to search your heart." She shook her head. "Luke, I was serious, you need to follow your heart and face the answer it gives you. You don't solve anything by running away." He looked down, knew that she was right. The answers had been there all along and they scared the crap out of him.

The cab driver asked her if everything was okay. Nothing was okay. The phone call she just had received was a life changing one. Lindsey Strauss drove away and she would never return.

Brooke Davis sat down in her coach and took a deep breath. She had lost her company. It was real. Now she had nothing. No job, no child, no mother and no man. She felt like a failure.

Peyton couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't heard from her father in ages. It was nice to finally hear his voice.

Neither one of them knew that Lucas Scott was sitting at the airport planning to change their lives.

Lucas Scott arrived back in Tree hill after 4 days in Las Vegas. His mind and body had enjoyed some days away, but his heart never left Tree hill. He had used his time away preparing the three conversations he now had to have. There were three women who all in different ways did have an impact on his life. He had loved them all and didn't want to hurt either of them, but he had ended up hurting all three. Hurt them in ways he didn't even realize himself. In the process Lucas Scott had also been hurting himself. By denying who his heart truly belonged to, he had missed out on many years with the girl of his dreams. Too many. Now he was ready to make the waiting stop. Brooke Davis was up for a surprise.

There was no Brooke Davis behind the door he knocked on. He was face to face with Peyton Sawyer. "Hey." He saw the excitement and hopefulness in her eyes. He knew that within few minutes he would crush it. "Is Brooke home?" He looked down at his feet, knew that these words wasn't the ones she wanted to hear. "No. She's at the store. She lost the company." She saw that this was the first he had heard about the matter. "It's a long story" She didn't want to explain him everything now; she wanted to focus on something else. Like the two of them. "So, Haley told me that you took a trip to Vegas…" She didn't finish her sentence. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the reason for his 4 days disappearance. Right before he went away, Peyton Sawyer opened her heart wide open by writing down that she would always love him on his favourite place in the world, the River court. "I've missed you." Her insecurity shone through. "Peyton…" He paused. "I love you" She whispered before he had time to think. "There is something I have to tell you." Peyton didn't think she wanted to hear the rest. "I love you Peyton, but I think I never was _in_ love with you. I think I got confused by everyone around us telling me that you and I were meant to be, that there were no other possibilities. I tricked myself into believing that you were my destiny, but I didn't fully ask myself what I really wanted. Or more importantly who I wanted." He took a breath. Peyton didn't say anything, there were only tears streaming down her cheeks. She could barely breathe and was certainly not able to speak. The silence was painful. "Who you want?" She looked up at his familiar face. "Are you and Lindsey back together?" She was under the impression that him and Lindsey were over for good, she was clearly wrong. "No. Lindsey was never right for me." He hesitated. Didn't exactly know where to go from here, he knew that the next thing leaving his mouth would leave her in shock. "I need to see Brooke." He said quickly, apologized and walked out the door. Peyton Sawyer fell to the ground and thought her life was over the minute he closed the door.

He saw her across the street. She went around in circles; there were no one and nothing else in the store. She wore an amazing blue dress. As always she was beautiful. She was his pretty girl. The conversation with Peyton was difficult, but this would be even worse for Lucas. How was he supposed to tell Brooke that he was still in love with her? After all this years he couldn't just march in and declare his love for her. He didn't want to scare her away or hurt her in any way. He crossed the street, took a deep breath and opened the door to what had been his mother's café.

She saw him standing in the door, looking at her. He caught her by surprise. "Lucas." She said and came over to give him a hug. Couldn't help but to think about the last time she had seen him. She had told him she loved him, he had responded with the same words. But she knew that she had meant it in another way than him. After all these years Lucas Scott still made her heart jump. "What are you doing here?" She said and let go of him. "Hope you're not out shopping, as you see, we are out of business."

"Yeah, Peyton told me about the company." He looked at her a bit nervous with the mention of Peyton. "You've already met Peyton. Interesting." She gave him a playfully smile. "Brooke, I told her that I never was in love with her." Brooke's mouth dropped. "Oh no. Lucas, that girl is crazy about you." "And we all know…" He stopped her before she could finish. "I'm in love with _you_. Pretty girl." He could instantly see that this was too much for her. "What?" She opened the door. "Sorry Lucas, but you have to go." He knew she would react like this. "Brooke…"

"Just go." As Lucas Scott left her store, Brooke Davis could feel it all changing.

She found her tugged under a blanket in the coach. Her eyes were red from all the crying. Brooke couldn't bear to see her best friend like this, so heartbroken and ruined. She didn't know if she was able to comfort her. She was hoping Lucas hadn't told her absolutely everything that he had hidden in his heart. "Peyton…" Brooke sat down next to her, took her hand and waited. She wanted Peyton to talk first. So she could make her next move, without ending up hurting Peyton even more. "He told me he never was in love with me. That all we had was a lie. He had fooled himself." Peyton didn't look at Brooke. She simply just stared into the air. "But you knew this didn't you?" Peyton's voice got cold and hard. He came to see you. He loves you. Lucas Scott never stopped loving Brooke Davis. How sweet. I bet you are happy now." She let go of Brooke's hand before Brooke could make a response, ran over the floor and slammed her bedroom door. Brooke felt numb; she didn't think Peyton would be this angry. She knew she was hurt, but to see the rage in her best friend's eyes caught her by surprise. The worst thing was that the rage was directed towards her. She felt horrible.

Three hours later Brooke decided to try to talk to Peyton, she was hoping she had used the past hours to calm down and maybe she had done some thinking. "Peyton, can you please come out, so we can sit down and really talk?" The door slowly opened.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never do anything about it; I won't betray you like that. What he feels about me changes nothing between you and me. I'll always have your back. When he told me, I told him to leave. I hope you understand that you are my priority." Brooke took a deep breath. "But everything is going to change, isn't it?" Peyton asked. "You and Lucas will build this life together and I will stand on the sideline watching you live the life I always wanted." Peyton sighed. "Didn't you hear what I was saying? I will not do anything about it. I don't have feelings for Lucas." The last thing she also said out loud to convince herself. "I hear what you're saying, but I don't believe it. And I don't think you do either. You love him Brooke, I know you do. You never stopped loving him, just like I didn't. You and I have loved Lucas Scott each second, each minute over the past years. And that's the problem, _you_ and _I_ have loved him, still love him. Two plus one makes three, and there's only room for two. We have done the triangle thing. We have even done a square. And we can't do this anymore. It will only end in tear and broken hearts and friendships. So I give you my blessing Brooke Davis, go be with our man, our Lucas. No scratch that, go be with _your_ man. He's not mine anymore, actually he never was." Peyton could breathe again; she had said all she wanted to say, all she could say. Her words had left her best friend in tears, which was not her intension. "Come here" She gave Brooke a hug before she again locked the door to her room and shut the world outside.

It had gone the way he expected. He had replayed the conversation in her store in his head over and over, trying to figure out what he could have done differently. He ambushed her, he got that. She was nowhere prepared to hear him declare his love for her after all these years. He had really screwed it up for himself this time; she hadn't returned any of his calls the past days. He sat down at his desk and looked at the pictures in his drawer. The girl in the pictures made his heart jump and put a big smile on his face. There was a knock on his door. He opened it and stared right into the eyes of the girl of his dreams. "I need to talk to you." He invited Brooke Davis in for a talk.


	2. It all changes

She sat down at his bed. The memories started coming to her, him and her at this bed after she gave him her letters, him and her at this bed and him telling her he would rescue her from it all. This bed, this room. This boy. Here, with him, she had been truly happy. Only here, only him. "I've tried calling you…" He smiled at her. The boyish smile she loved so much, filled with love, hope and forever. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I've been very busy." He tried to read her, find some hidden words, a hidden meaning behind her short answer. He didn't have a clue. Why she was here? If they ever could..? "Lucas, I need you to listen. I have so much to tell you and please don't interrupt me. What were you thinking coming to me telling me that you are in love with me? How did you dare to crush my best friend's heart into a million pieces? Damn it, Lucas. You have done so much to us both, made us love you. Crushed our hearts, you've come between us one too many times. I've let you, but that's not the point." She took a breath. "You rush into the wrong relationships because you a lot like me, doesn't want to end up alone."

" Once upon a time you stood on a beach telling me you were the guy for me. Once we stood on a stage and you said that someday you were going to marry me. I know that it was a play, and that you were acting. But for a split second I imagined us actually getting married. Just a second I thought that the words coming out of your mouth were your own words. You kissed me in a hotel room, a brief kiss, but a kiss that rocked my world and left me with an ache and a feeling of loss in my heart. We slept in your sofa, you holding Angie in one hand and holding the other around me. And most importantly you stood in a rain storm telling me that you wanted to be with me. Only me, you loved only me. These things make me feel alive, and you make my life matter. I can't live on memories anymore, Luke. But like then I need to know why? Why me this time? Why not Peyton? Or Lindsey?"

Brooke didn't sit anymore, she stood right in front of him and he touched her arm. He couldn't help it, it was almost a reflex. "Because I love you, I'm in love with you. It's always been you, I can't see myself being with anyone else than you. I know I've screwed it up in the past. I know that I've told you this before and that I've hurt you too many times. But I also know that this time I'm one hundred percent sure, I want you. I love you. Not Peyton and not Lindsey. With those two I tricked myself, but what you and I had was real. It is real. You know, I have some memories of my own, a half naked brunette in my backseat asking me if I could feel it all changing." He wiped the tears away from her cheek. "How many moments in life can you point at and say, that's when it all changed?" He continued speaking. "For me the moment it all changed was the moment I realized I was falling in love with you. Not in that car, but that was the start of it. Something special, something unique. Actually I realized it in Nathan and Haley's apartment; Nathan said that there was something in my heart I was running from, a girl I had feelings for. "Until you tell this girl how you feel, your heart's gonna be flawed". After that moment, the moments I've treasured the most are the ones I've spent with you. And I can point at all those moments and say that that's when it all changed. My heart has been flawed since you broke up with me in this very room. You're the girl behind the red door. The girl with the purple monkey. You're pretty girl, my pretty girl. You are Brooke Davis and I love you."

They stood there for a moment, she didn't say anything. It made him worried and nervous. He needed her to response, say something, anything. "People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." She whispered with in a soft, loving voice. Then he kissed her, and it was perfection. It was a breath of love and hope. A breath of always. It was everything and more. They both could feel it all changing.

He had been her everything, her breath, her inner power, her strength, her reason to live, her great love, her happiness, her life. When there was him and her she had felt all the emotions in the world at the same time. Happiness, sorrow, vulnerability, passion, hope, faith and love. _Love_. His love for her. Her love for him. Them against the world. But all his love hadn't been directed towards her. There was another girl in his life. She knew that, and more importantly she respected that. She understood why he wasn't here next to her right now. Understood that their relationship ended all those years ago. It was her fault for saying what she did, doing what she did. And Peyton now believed that she never would see Jake Jagielski again.

Five weeks had gone by since he had given her his speech about how he never was in love with her. He threw words at her like she had thrown books at him. And every word felt like a shot through her heart. For every word he threw she wiped a tear of her cheek. Every word made her weak, but in the same time stronger. And every word made her realise that he wasn't the only one who had been tricking himself in to thinking they were meant to be. It hadn't been true love. They weren't soul mates. He always rescued her and in many ways security was all he had given her. Of course there had been love. She loved him. She did. And she always would, like the lyrics on River court said. But this love wasn't enough. And truth be told she had given her heart away long before Lucas Scott.


	3. Another rejection

**Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy! Would love reviews :D**

He kissed her forehead and got out of bed. Seeing her lying there in his bed made him extremely happy. Her hair surrounded her beautiful face in an almost religious way. He had never seen anything as perfect and stunning in his whole life. These past weeks had been unbelievable, but he knew that it couldn't last forever. They had to face the outside world and the other girl at some point. They hadn't seen her; she had hardly stepped out of her room. He didn't know how she would react, if she would react at all. Or maybe she knew everything already. Maybe the secret they'd been trying to keep from her was no longer a secret.

"Hey" Her smile lit up the whole room. "You're awake. Finally." Lucas looked into her green, _green_ eyes and kissed her perfect lips. She kissed him back just as intensely, but he had to break it off because they had something else they needed to take care of. A blonde girl they needed to talk to. "Let's go talk to Peyton today." Brooke took his hands and nodded slowly, but with sureness.

**I'm going on a little trip. You probably won't see me for a while. Peyton. **

"So this is how she reacts." Brooke and Lucas thought they had gotten their answer.

Peyton Sawyer got of a plane, took a bus and walked down a street. She had been here before, walked these streets and seen these houses. His house looked just the same as the last time she was here. It was now or never, she knocked on the door.

"Coming" Jake Jagielski ran to open the door. Outside stood the one thing he had tried to forget. The one girl. "Can I come in?"

"Jake, I've had some time to think the past couple of weeks. I'll cut right to the point. I love you, Jake. Always have, always will. I'm sorry it took me 4 years to realize it."

"I can't listen to this, Peyton. You come here after 4 years…Damn it. I've lost you twice. I can't bear to loose you again. And it seems that the only way to not loose you is to not have you at all. Not now, not ever."

"That's not fair, Jake." Peyton tried to take his hand, he rejected her attempt.

"Let's talk about fair, Peyton. You seem to only want me when Lucas doesn't want you anymore. But what if he wanted you back, then you probably never would have stood on my doorstep. Is that fair? Is it fair that I'm your second choice, and that you think you can just roll back into my life whenever you want? Into Jenny's life? Don't talk to me about fair, Peyton. Just don't."

That was the last of it, Peyton couldn't take anymore. The only two men she had ever loved had both rejected her in few weeks. Peyton Sawyer left his house. Left the boy she loved and never would stop loving.


	4. A bang

**I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out, but I hope some of you will like it :D**

"I think it's a Flamingo" Lucas shook his had. "I don't think that qualifies as a bird, Brooke." Brooke sat in deep thoughts. "Luke, it's definitely a bird, and the word has got 8 letters. Works for me." Lucas kissed her and tried to hold back his laugh. They sat in her sofa, she in his lap, solving the crosswords.

"I'm so mad." They turned around to see who was mad at them, expecting the worse. "Hey Hales." Lucas said with a hint of relief. Haley came inside and hit him in the back of his head. "Ouch, what was that for?" Haley sat down in the chair next to them. "Why haven't you two goof heads told me that you're on it again, I am one of your best friends after all?" She looked at them with a grin on her face. "We haven't told anyone yet. I'm actually not sure why, I guess it's mostly because we haven't had the chance to tell Peyton yet…" Brooke answered and took Lucas's hand. "I understand. Where is she by the way?" Haley hadn't seen Peyton in a while and she hadn't returned any of her calls, which was the reason for her visit to the Brooke and Peyton residence. "Well, at least I'm happy for you guys. And now I want to hear everything about your reunion." Brooke smiled at Haley, but she was now even more worried about her best friend. Where was ?

Peyton was lying on the bed in her hotel room; tears were flowing down her cheeks. She had been eating tons of chocolate trying to make herself feel better. She didn't know what her next move was going to be. Jake had been so angry, frustrated and cold. She didn't think she could make him change his mind about her, about them. But she wasn't quite ready to give up yet. She took out her phone. It was full of unanswered calls from Brooke, Haley and even Lucas. It didn't matter now. She found his name in her phonebook and pressed the button. It went straight to voicemail. _"Hey Jake, It's me. I didn't get to say what I wanted to you. So now I'm leaving you this message, and then I'm leaving town. Because I understand that you're not ready, and maybe you never will be. I love you Jake. It's as simple as that. I have loved you since the day at that dock. Seeing you leaving with Jenny before you and I ever got a chance, broke my heart. When we finally got our shot, it was everything and more. The feeling you gave me every time I saw you in the doorway, every time you touched me, kissed me, is still kept inside my heart. You said that you could hold me in your arms forever and it still wouldn't have been long enough. I still feel that, though forever got a lot shorter in your mind. Forever is still my hope, my dream. And you said that if we were meant to be, we would be together. Someday. For me someday is now. I love you, Jake."_

"I know" Peyton carried her bags inside her room, while Brooke nervously followed her. "I gave you my blessing, B. Davis and I meant it." Brooke didn't say anything. "I know that you and Lucas are together now, I told you that would eventually happen. You can't fool me; I knew you still loved him. And I've mad my peace with it" Peyton gave her best friend a nice, warm hug to make sure she understood that she meant what she said to her. "So why did you leave, to think? Or to escape from us?" Peyton took a deep breath, dreaded the questions she knew Brooke would have after she told her where she'd been. "I went to see Jake." Brooke had heard these exact words before, and the whole thing didn't end well. "Why Peyton? Why now?" "Because I did some heart-searching of my own, and the conclusion was that I love Jake. I want to be with Jake." Every time she mentioned his name, her heart broke a little more. "Last time you visited Jake to try to get him back, the reason was your hidden feelings for Lucas. Are you afraid of being lonely? Lucas rejects you and you run after Jake. You can't mess with him like that Peyton. He doesn't deserve that. Hell, you don't deserve that. And I think I deserve to know if you still have feelings for Lucas." Peyton knew she would react like this. "I thought you'd understand, Brooke. You say you have my back, but this is what you give me? I can't take this anymore." She ran out of her room and slammed the front door. "Peyton!" Brooke couldn't do anything.

"You should have seen her. So broken and hurt. What have we done, Lucas" Lucas took Brooke in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "We haven't done anything wrong, pretty girl. We just love each other and want to be together, it's nothing wrong with that. From what you're saying it seems to me Peyton is fine with us being together and that Jake is the problem." He couldn't help but to feel a little hurt, she obviously had stronger feelings for Jake than she'd ever had for him. He shook the feeling away and kissed Brooke again, more intense this time. "Stay." He whisperd in her ear. Brooke hesitated. "Maybe I should go find her; I've tried calling her a few times..." He distracted her by kissing her down the neck and on her shoulder blade. "I guess I'm staying." She kissed him back and threw him down at the bed.

One girl in a car. A red light. More lights, bright, shiny, yellow lights. Then only darkness. A bang, a scream and blood. Lot's of blood.


	5. Revelation

"Where is she?" Brooke ran desperately after the doctor. "Where is Peyton Sawyer? She's been in a car accident." Brooke couldn't stop the flow of tears that was coming. "She's in surgery. I can't tell you anymore right now. She has internal bleedings, that's all I can say at this point. The next hours will tell if she makes it or not." Lucas held her close, tried to comfort her. He hoped Peyton would make it, he really did. "We have to call Nathan and Haley; they would like to be here." Lucas took out his phone and called his best friend. "Hey Hales, yeah. It's Peyton. She's been in an accident."

Haley and Nathan came walking down the hall; Nathan was holding his arm around his wife. They both gave Brooke a quick hug and sat down next to her and Lucas. "How are you guys holding up?" Haley asked before wiping away some tears. "It's hard." Lucas answered. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I didn't have made her so upset she wouldn't have been out driving. What if she doesn't make it? And while she was lying in a ditch somewhere almost bleeding to death, you and I were…You know" Brooke stopped talking when she remembered that Haley and Nathan were there to. Lucas couldn't stand to see Brooke like this, blaming herself. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. And Peyton is tough, she'll make it." "Yeah" Nathan agreed. "She will make it"

Haley and Brooke were both sleeping. Nathan and Lucas just sat there in silence watching their women sleep. Time went by and nothing happened. "You know man, no news is good news." When Nathan said that, the doctor came towards them. "I have good news. The surgery was successful, Peyton is awake and stabile." They woke up Haley and Brooke and told them the good news. Brooke immediately got up and ran to find Peyton. "Maybe we should let her be with Peyton alone" Haley said before taking the hands of both the guys.

"You scared me, . Don't ever do that again." Peyton didn't say anything she just laid in the bed looking up at the ceiling. Brooke took a seat next to her bed and reached out to take her hand. Peyton didn't let her. "I don't need you to comfort me and hold my hand." Brooke couldn't understand why she was so angry now; she had just survived a terrible accident. Maybe she just was in shock. "I wish I didn't survive." Brooke shook her head. "Don't say that, Peyton." Peyton didn't say anything back. Something began to dawn in Brooke's mind. "Did you do this on purpose, Peyton? Did you try to take your own life?" The last sentence she could only whisper, the thought of her best friend trying to end her own life was dreadful. Peyton looked at Brooke, saw that she was shaking. "There was a red light."

Lucas came to see her the next day. Brooke had told him what had happened when she talked to Peyton. That she almost had confessed to a suicide attempt. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. What do you say to an ex girlfriend who just tried to kill herself? "Hey" Peyton turned around and saw him in the doorway. He wasn't the person she wanted to see. "Hey back at you" He could sense that she was not in a good mood. "How are you holding up?" "Like you care." Peyton snapped at him. "I do still care about you, Peyton. Don't ever doubt that." He said with a kind of sincerity that almost convinced Peyton.

Brooke was lying in her bed, crying. She didn't know how to deal with this. The guilt, the pain and Peyton. It was all just too much for her at the moment. She heard the front door shutting and knew someone was coming. She didn't want to talk to anyone. "Hey, pretty girl. How are you?" He asked, but saw that she wasn't doing so well. "This is just too much for me, Luke." She cracked; it felt like all the tears inside her came out at the same time. He sat down at the bed and embraced her. They were lying in the bed like that for quite some time. Having him there next to her calmed Brooke down. He always made her feel secure, that nothing could hurt her and that everything was going to be alright. Eventually. "Brooke, I have something I want to ask you about. And I know that my timing sucks. But this thing with Peyton has made me realize that life's too short. You know? Any day could be the last. It's important to be with the ones you love. The one. So I want you to move in with me. Pretty girl" Brooke looked at him, didn't know what to say. "I don't want you to rush the decision. You can think about it for as long as you like. I'll wait." He kissed her forehead.

He had played it over and over again. It was all he could think about. He wasn't able to concentrate at daytime and he wasn't able to sleep at night. It tore him down from inside. He had to do something about it. He had to.


	6. Moving in?

3 weeks had gone by since he had asked her to move in with him. She had thought about it, and she really wanted to say yes. Living with Lucas at the house she had had so many happy times was a dream come true. But she couldn't just think about herself. What would it do to Peyton? But Lucas deserved an answer and yesterday she told him she would like to take his offer, of course she wanted to move in with him. When she saw his smile and the light and joy in his eyes she knew she had made the right decision. Peyton had been doing so well after she realised that she still wanted to live, she had made a mistake. She went to therapy every day, and Brooke really believed that everything would work out for her. And maybe she even would get her boy and a fairytale ending.

"I will set your name on the house contract, so you officially are the owner. You don't have to pay a penny." Brooke was happy she could help Peyton on the way, these past months hadn't been easy on her, Brooke was afraid that her moving out would be another blow for her best friend. Moving in with the man she knew still had a place in Peyton's heart. He would always be there, a part of her. This scared Brooke and made her feel sad for Peyton at the same time.

"I don't want you to give me the house, Brooke. I'll find my own place and you can sell the house. This charity thing will make me feel like Joey in Friends. Hey! Can't you just make me some food and put it in the freezer, and give me some allowance too when you're at it."

"Well Peyton, you know I don't cook, but I have some money here…" Brooke grabbed her purse. "Kidding! I was kidding Brooke" Peyton had to smile. "At least I got you to smile. It's been a while P. Sawyer." Peyton didn't smile anymore. "And with good reason, ."

Jake hadn't called after she left him that stupid message. What was she thinking? That he would come running after her. She was pathetic. "Come on, B. I'll help you pack the rest of your stuff."

"Welcome home, Cherry." He lifted her up in his arms and carried her inside. "I thought only married couples did this." She teased. "We will do it when we get married to." He said it in a so serious way that Brooke almost got scared. "Okay, Broody. You can put me down now." He didn't sense her suddenly mood change, she covered it well. "I kind of like the fact that you still sleep in your old room, and that you've not switched to the master bedroom. We have had some good times in here, Lucas Scott." He wrapped one of his arms around her, took his hand under her chin and kissed her lips. "Yes, we have, Brooke Davis. And there's more to come" She took a mental picture of this moment. She was extremely happy, finally moving in with the man of her dreams." What do you say to us re-christening this room?" He didn't waste any time answering.

Jamie Scott ran as fast as he could to open the front door. "Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke!" He ran right into Brooke's arms, but didn't stay there for very long. "I knew it, I knew it! I knew you still loved Auntie Brooke. Didn't I tell you, daddy?" "Yes you did son." Nathan shouted from the living room. "But what happened to Lindsey?" Jamie looked up at his uncle. "Long story, buddy."

"It's so good to see you two like this. So happy. I actually don't think I've seen Lucas smile this much since the last time you two were together." Haley said smiling at her two best friends. "Thank you, Tutor girl. It's nice of you to be so happy for us. I know you were close to Lindsey and you and Peyton…" Haley stopped her. "Brooke, you mean so much to me. Of course I'm happy for you. We're happy for you. Right, husband?" Nathan chewed his chicken. "Can't argue with that." They all smiled. Jamie had been quiet for a while, but now he wanted to join the conversation. "Are you to gonna get married. Like mama and daddy did? Cause it didn't go so well for you last time, Uncle Lucas" Everyone, but Lucas, had to laugh at him. "You're so cute, Jamie." Lucas said. "But eat your food now" "At least I don't think I'm writing a book this time." Haley and Nathan laughed, and Brooke pretended she did to.

Peyton sat on the sofa reading a book. She had to read the same page several times. Her thoughts were all over the place. She thought about her accident, that wasn't really an accident. She didn't know why she had driven on that red light; she was just so tired and felt so alone. But she wasn't going to do something like that again. She was glad she still was alive, now she had to get her life back on track. She heard a car in the driveway and wondered who it could be at this time at night.


	7. The return of the comet

"I got your message." There he was, standing in front of her. She thought she never would see him again. But here he was. Jake. Her Jake. "Come on in." She said trying to overcome the shock it was to see him here. "I had to see you. I felt bad about our last meeting." "You didn't have to come all the way to tree hill because of that." She answered. "Brooke called me, Peyton. She told me about your accident… I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, it had to fit with my work and Jenny" Something started to dawn in Peyton's mind. He was her because he felt guilty; he didn't want to have her blood on his hands. "Oh no, you don't have to come her because of your conscience. I did what I did, it's over now. I won't do something as stupid again. You can go now." She started to walk him to the door. "I didn't mean it like that, Peyton. I'm here because I care about you" He turned around to look her in the eyes. "Well that doesn't help me much, Jake. I don't need you to still care, I just need you."

Lucas was sleeping; she took the opportunity to read his book. It had been on her mind the whole evening, since he had made that comment at dinner. She had heard that this book was the reason for the runaway bride. Lindsey was under the impression that this whole book was Lucas declaring his love for Peyton Sawyer. She read it carefully, got every word in. After a few hours she was done. Her eyes started to fill with tears. He waited his whole life for the comet to come back to him. The comet. Peyton drove a comet and Lucas fixed her car. He fixed the comet. She didn't get much sleep that night.

Jake and Peyton didn't sleep much that night either. They were up all night talking; trying to work out some of their issues. "You misunderstood me, Jake. I didn't come to you because of all this stuff with Lucas. I came to you because I want to be with you. It's as simple as that." She was tired of this, it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. "But it's not simple, Peyton. Cause you have told me this before, that you want to be with me. But back then you had feelings for another guy. Lucas. To me it seems like history repeats itself. Lucas is with Brooke and you feel lonely, so I am the one that pops up in your mind." Peyton was so frustrated. "Why did you bother coming here, Jake? You just tell me the same things you told me last time I saw you." Jake sighed. "Your message. I couldn't stop thinking about it. About you. I played it over and over. The girl who left me that message is the girl I love. Openhearted and pure. When you came that day you didn't seem like her." He said I love. Not I loved. She couldn't help smiling; maybe there was hope after all. "You just said that you love me." She had to say it out loud. "Yeah, I do. I do love you. Always have, always will. But I'm not sure that we're meant to be." He looked down at his hands. "I think I'm gonna go check into a hotel now. I'm kind of tired." "Don't be silly, Jake. I have plenty of room here. You can take the spare room upstairs. She got up from the sofa to show him the room. "Thank you, Peyton." They walked up the stairs. He stopped at the door and turned around. "You know, forever didn't get any shorter. I could have held you in my arms forever, and it still wouldn't have been long enough." She threw herself at him, kissing him intensely. It caught him by surprise, but he didn't push her away or tried to stop her in any way. The bedroom door was shut with a bang.

He woke up before her, as always. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she was asleep. As any other day he hadn't got the heart to wake her. Instead he went out to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for her. While Lucas was in the kitchen, Brooke woke up. Still remembering his words. In a love story. And it was not their story. "I read a book last night after you fell asleep." He turned around to see her standing in the doorway. "Oh yeah. Was it any good?" He asked. "I guess, at least it explained a lot." He didn't understand why she had that tone in her voice. "What was the name of the book?" "The comet" He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. "This is not happening." Brooke started to get very angry. "What Lucas? What isn't happening? That I understand that Peyton is the love of your life? Cause I do now. You wrote this book. This epic love story, hidden behind a scientist man who longed for a comet. Come on Lucas, you fixed her car. He saw the comet again and suddenly his life had meaning" Brooke was crying. He wanted to comfort her, hold her in his arms. "Brooke… It's not like that. I do not love Peyton; she is not the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are. I think you are right in one thing though. I wrote a book about a scientist, but I think my subconscious wrote about a lost love. Someone who I always hoped would come back, so my life could have meaning again." He went over to take Brooke's hands, she let him. "I started that book when Peyton came back to town. I got this sudden inspiration again; I hadn't been able to write for months. But do you remember who else came back to town at the same time? You did. Brooke Davis did. My pretty girl came back and suddenly my life had meaning. And I believed in it all again. You're my comet. I love you." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, but love shouldn't be this hard, Lucas."

"You need to stop find reasons to split us up. I won't let you go again. Not ever."


	8. A tearful goodbye

"Look at me, Brooke. What do I have to do to convince you that I love you and only you?" She sighed. "I guess you have to keep telling me, and show me. And I'll try to overcome some of my insecurity and trust issues. It's just that you've hurt me so many times, and I can't stand to loose you again. The heartache and pain would kill me." She held her hands over his chest. "Then it's a good thing that you'll never loose me. Cause I won't let that happen." She stood on her toes and kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I smell waffles"

They were out for a walk when she decided she wanted to go check on Peyton. The door wasn't locked so they walked right in. Peyton stood in the stairs and looked like a kid that was caught red-handed with the hand in the candy bowl. And out of the bathroom came Jake with just a towel on. Brooke suppressed a smile and Lucas really wanted to laugh. "I'm gonna go back in here…" Jake said pointing towards the bathroom door. "You do that. Nice to see you, man. Well at least the parts of you that were covered." Peyton didn't quite know what do say. "Nice work slut!" Brooke laughed. "Thank you, whore." Lucas sat down in the sofa and started reading people's magazine, leaving the girls to talk alone in the kitchen. "When all this happen? Are you guys back together? Will he move back to Tree hill? Was it as good as last time?" "Slow down, Brooke. Yesterday. I don't know. I don't know. And it was even better." Peyton couldn't help but to giggle, it was so unlike her. "Look at you, . So giggly, just like a school girl. I'm happy for you, you deserve it." Jake came out from bathroom, fully dressed this time. "I apologize for my last entrance." He got over to give Brooke a hug. "Good to see you, it's been a while." "Yes, it has." Jake gave Lucas a hug too, the two boys hadn't seen each other in over 5 years, before Jake left they'd been really good friends. "Are you here to sweep Peyton off her feet?" Jake avoided the question. "So how your doing?" The boys took the conversation outside. "You saw what he just did, avoiding Luke's question. Maybe this meant nothing to him." Peyton had lost all of her good mood. "That's not true and you know it. I think I'm gonna go get Lucas and we'll go home. So can you and Jake talk. I mean really talk. About the big things." Brooke kissed her best friend at the cheek ran out the door to find her boy.

Jake came back inside, he was clearly thinking about something. Something important. Something big. "We have to talk." He said. "My thoughts exactly." She sat down in the sofa with her legs under her chin. Jake sat down next to her. "This was everything I've dreamt about the past 4 years. I love you, Peyton." She held her breath and waited for the continuation. "I have to go home to my daughter now…" She interrupted him" You can't do this. Come here and mess with my head like that. Sleep with me one night and leave me the next" He sighed. "If you could let me finish for once. Peyton, do you want to come with me? Live with me and Jenny in Savannah. I'll understand it if you want to be here. You have your life here…" She leaned in to kiss him. "If you could just shut up for once so I can give you my answer. Of course I want to come with you. You are my life now." He kissed her again. "Someday is finally here." He whispered in her ear.

"Chuck should just tell her he loves her. Oh! He's so stupid sometimes. Why don't guys get it, a girl needs to hear those three words." She teased him, he rolled his eyes. "I love you, I love you. I love you!" They were sitting together in the sofa, watching Gossip girl. Suddenly Peyton were standing in the door, she smiled and cried at the same time. "I'm leaving Tree hill." She said. "Jake wanted me to come with him."

The next night they threw Peyton a last minute going-away-party at Tric. Everyone was there; Brooke and Lucas, Haley and Nathan, Jamie, Mia, Chase, Millie, Mouth and Skills. They all danced, laughed and had a good time. But Brooke was not looking forward to the goodbye that was coming at the end of the night. Haley went on stage. "Peyton is one of my best friends. When I started to date Nathan, her ex-boyfriend, she supported me in any way possible. And when I said I wanted to make another album she was there to help me. She has always been there for me and I hope that I have been there for her too. Peyton, I will always be here if you need anything and this song I want to dedicate to you tonight. This is for you, Peyton Sawyer. I love you and I'll miss you" Haley started to sing "Feel this." And when she was finished not an eye in the room was dry. Lucas was the next one up. "We've been through a lot, Peyton. I just want to say that I will always be here for you and that I'm so happy to see you like this. With Jake, you two look so happy and adorable. So raise your glasses for Peyton Sawyer" Peyton wiped a tear of her cheek and squeezed Jake's hand.

The last one up was Brooke. She had started to cry long before she made it up on the stage. "This is not easy for me. Peyton Sawyer and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We have gone through so much together. Bruises, tears and my first break up in kinder garden, two dead mothers, three absence parents, a love triangle, a couple of bitch fights, a drug issue, the same triangle one more time, a psycho and so on. There have been ups and downs, like a rollercoaster. We have lost each other along the way, but always managed to find back to each other in the end. You will always be my best friend, P. Sawyer. I love you and I'll miss you." Brooke went down and hugged Peyton for several minutes before Peyton too wanted to say something. "I would like to thank everyone who has come here tonight; it really means a lot to me to see all your faces. I love you guys and you will always have a big place in my heart. Brooke Davis you will have the biggest part. I love you very much. Thank you for everything and I'll be back for your wedding!"


	9. At the River Court

6 months had gone by since Peyton had gone with Jake to Savannah, Brooke and Lucas were happier than they'd ever been. Brooke thought her decision to move in with Lucas was the best she'd made in her whole life, and Lucas felt the same. He thought he should have understood that Brooke was the one the moment he laid eyes on her. They had wasted so many years being apart. They respected each others space and Lucas had let Brooke have whatever she wanted of her things in their house. It was their house now. They didn't have to argue about that. Sure they had their fights, like all couples do. Big ones too. Sometimes they could fight for hours without really know what they were fighting about. But Brooke found something positive in the big fights. The bigger the fight, the better the make-up-sex was. They went on long walks on the beach, swam naked in the sea at night, and in daylight. They went on double dates with Nathan and Haley. They had Jamie over for sleepovers. They went on romantic trips. They spent time on their jobs too, he was writing a new book, and she was creating a new clothing collection. They spent just enough time apart to not grow tired of each other and to miss each other a bite. Their "reunions" were nothing other than hot. Brooke didn't want anything to change.

He stood at the River court, one of his favourite spots in the world. Her he felt like nothing could go wrong. He felt free. He felt like ha was on top of the world and could do anything he wanted to. Only one other thing in his life made him feel this, and that was Brooke. Peyton had written down Cure lyrics here, to declare her eternal love for him. A few days before she left she had painted over them and wrote something new. Brooke and Lucas forever were now the words that met the people coming here. "When you get home you must take on one of those beautiful dresses you make, cause I'm taking you out do dinner tonight. I love you" He hung up. This was it.

He lost his breath and ability to speak. "Wow…" He couldn't get anymore out. She was wearing a navy blue empress gown and her hair was curled. After all this time his legs still started to shiver when he saw her and she still amazed him. "You like it?" He just nodded and kissed her. "You look beyond beautiful, Brooke Davis." He breathed in all of her. "You don't look so bad yourself, Lucas Scott."

They ate an incredible dinner at Tree hill's best restaurant. They danced and kissed between the dinner and dessert. After they paid the bill Brooke thought Lucas was looking nervous. "Are you okay, Luke?" He looked at her. "I want to take you someplace else before we go home."

"Are you taking me to the River court?" They were walking, holding their hands. "How did you know?" "I have been here before you know." "You have said that before you know." She laughed. What are we doing…here? Oh Luke, it's beautiful" He had placed hundreds of candle lights around the court. He took her hand and walked her to the centre of the court. They were standing over the four words Peyton had painted there. "Oh my God!" Lucas went down on one knee and Brooke could barely breathe. "Brooke Davis, I love you. I didn't pick this spot because of my achievements in sports, basketball. Or actually kind of. When Rachel and I were on our fantasy-boy-draft date…" He laughed when he saw her expression. "It get's better. Any way, I told her that you were the one and she asked me why. She just is, I said. And Rachel gave me a challenge, if I made a shot blindfolded, I was right. You were the one. If you make the shot, Brooke's the one, she said. The shot went in. You were the one. You are the one." He took a pause. "When we sat in that horse carriage in New York, we kind of made up a story about how we wanted our life together to be. I maybe didn't know it then, but I want that with you. All of it. It won't matter where we are as long as we're together. Love's what it's all about. Because how many people can make you feel amazing? How many people can make you feel on top of the world? How many people can make you feel unconditionally love? The answer is only one person. And for me that person is you. I love you. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" He took a little box out of his pocket.

She was smiling and crying, Lucas was thinking this had to be a good sign. He knew what her answer would be.

Brooke thought everything was perfect and that it couldn't be any better, until he showed her the ring.


	10. It's all coming back to her

All her insecurities were back in a blink. She felt like that high-school girl again, the girl who didn't know if her boyfriend was in love with her or her best friend. The girl that was afraid her boyfriend would cheat on her again. When she saw that ring the past months kind of got deleted. The blissfully happiness she had been surrounded by in her new home felt irrelevant now, like it hadn't been real. She felt like she had tricked herself, maybe he never would be over Peyton. When she finally was happy and believed that she was the love of his life, he had to go ruin it like this.

He saw her facial expression change, the tears was no longer of joy. He had screwed things up again. This that was one of the most important moments of his life. It should have been perfect. It started like that; he had done everything right until the last thing. The ring. He kind of knew that he was taking a risk with that one. But he did think it would make her happy. Thought that she understood how much that ring meant to him, and that he just wanted to see it on her finger. You are so stupid sometimes, Lucas Scott. He took her hand, while he was cursing inside.

She didn't let him hold her hand for long. The tears wouldn't stop coming, she tried to pull herself together. "I cannot do this, Luke." She tried to catch her breath. "Brooke, please…" She turned around and started to walk away from him. "Just let me go, Lucas." He saw her walking, he didn't move. He was numb and didn't know what to do. He had really done it this time. Suddenly he came back to his senses and started to run after her. Soon he was in front of her again and he reached out to touch her arm. "Let me go." "No, I won't do that. I told you that I would never let you go again. For the last time I love you" She felt anger boil inside of her "You have a funny way to show it. I thought it was tacky when you gave that ring to Lindsey. This is beyond tacky, Lucas Scott." He understood where she was coming from, and he had bought another ring. But he really wanted her to have this one. "I saw you torn up because Peyton never got to see that ring and wear it. I saw Lindsey wear that ring on her finger for months. I saw you say yes to her while she still had _that_ ring on. And now you want me to go around with that ring, look at that ring and see all those things every time." She started to walk again. "No, I want you to see our love for each other and our life together, I want you to show our kids and grandkids that ring. And I want it to be that exact ring because that is the ring Keith gave my mother. I thought you knew that, knew how much this ring means to me. Keith and mum had the strongest love I've ever seen, but what you and I have is just as strong. And that is what I see when I look at that ring. I want to see it on your finger and be reminded of how strong their love was, how strong our love is. Now. Here. And forever."

She stopped and turned around to see his face. "But you didn't want to see it on my finger first. Did you? There was not one girl before me in the line, but two girls. One of them was my best friend, whom you sheared a history with, a history involving an affair that took place when you allegedly were my boyfriend. I understand that this ring means something to you. Means a lot to you. But I don't want to feel like your third choice." He sighed. "I can't take back the things I've done in the past. Standing here I wish that I had waited, that I hadn't given this ring to Lindsey or almost given it to Peyton. What I felt for them can't compare to what I feel for you. I've never felt something like this for another person. But you can't hold these things with Peyton against me forever. I can't take it back even though that's all I want to do. It's in the past, there it belongs. You have to get over this, or it will eventually ruin us it's not like you haven't done anything wrong, you slept with Chris Keller, remember?" He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. She felt like hitting him. "How dare you put this on me? How dear you bring that up again. I can't even look at you right now." She trembled with anger, sadness and hurt. The night that had started so perfect, like a dream, was about to end with a nightmare. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean it. Just…" "Just what, Lucas? Just one more speech. It's not always what you say, but what you do. Stop saying that you love me and start showing it." She took off her heels and started to run. Away from him. Away from them. He let her run this time, but he was not giving up. He tried to stop the tears from coming, but it was another fight he lost that night.

He was not planning to loose again. He would win his pretty girl back, nothing else mattered to him. He had to win, the alternative was unthinkable. He could just not live without that girl.


	11. A second try

It had been a week. When he got home that awful night she had been packing her bag and was on her way out. He had tried to stop her, to make her see some sense. But she was as stubborn as always and did what she had set her mind to. She was now staying at Haley and Nathan's place, since she had sold her old house when Peyton moved. He didn't know how long she was planning to torture him like this, not coming home. Or if she was planning to never come home at all.

"She is really hurt, Lucas. You've done it this time. What were you thinking? Giving her the same ring, it's not a very classy move." Haley looked at him with judgement in her eyes. "I know. I know it okay? I screwed up, I was naive. I just wanted her to have that ring so bad, I didn't see things clearly." He threw his arms around in frustration. "I hate seeing her like this Luke, and I hate that you are the reason for her sadness. She is so devastated. She tries to set up this façade like she always does. But you can see that she is totally broken, her heart is broken. And you are the only one that can heal it. You have to fix this, Lucas." He sat down and held his head in his hands. "I'll get her to see how much I love her. I just need you to give her something."

She was sitting in the kitchen thinking. What was she supposed to do now? Go back to Lucas? Stay here or start looking for a new place? She wanted to do the first thing, she really did. She was not whole without Lucas in her life, she was not herself. She was broken and needed to be fixed. He was the only one who could fix her, but it would be too easy for him if she was coming back to him so early, she couldn't forgive him that easily. He had to feel some of the pain she was carrying around every time he reminded her of the hurt and heartache from the past. She knew she maybe was too harsh on him, that he didn't mean anything bad about it. But he had to see that it was stupid to give her the same ring he gave his exes. She felt like she and Lucas was stuck on repeat and that they both were to blame. The past was always brought up and she knew she had to get over it at some point, but he needed to show her that she was special.

"I have something for you." Haley interrupted her thinking and handed her a letter. She instantly recognised the handwriting. Haley squeezed her shoulder and let her be alone.

_Dear Pretty girl. This is not a letter where I try to win you back with my words and pen. I just want you to know that I miss you. Every day. I know that it's only been a week, but I feel like we have been away from each other for years. I'm not complete without you. Day to day thing seems meaningless without you by my side. Everything feels meaningless without you here. I looked through some of my things yesterday and found your letters. I read all 86 and they reminded me of how open hearted and true you are. But they also reminded me of how badly I hurt you. Can't you come home tonight? I want to show you how much I__ love you and that I can't live my life without you in it. _

_Your Lucas Scott, and only yours. _

He took out the ring; it would be perfect for her. It reminded him of her beauty, laughter and vulnerability. It was simple, but at the same time sparkly and cherry just like her. This had to be the right ring. He hoped it was. And now all he needed was for her to come in that door.

She was standing at the doorstep. She hesitated, should she go in or was she giving in to easily? She could at least hear him out. After all she did love him and she knew in her heart that he loved her to. Very much. She counted to ten and walked inside the door.

He was standing in the middle of the room witch he had been redecorating. You fill my heart by Jason Walker was playing at the stereo.

_"When I saw your face  
It was like a space  
In my heart was filled  
It's like I knew  
From the very start  
That you were every other part of me_

It's like I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
You fill my heart"

The first thing she noticed, beside the song, was her old dollhouse standing at the same spot it had been standing when he gave her his room years back. "How did you…? She looked at him, how had he been able to get this back? It surprised her and filled her heart with even more love towards him. On the bed she saw a box filled with all her letters. The 86 letters she had written to him. He had kept them all. On the pillow laid her purple monkey. Or his purple monkey. She had given it to him the day Angie left. The day she told him she loved him. And Lucas was holding a red feather and a little piece of paper; she looked at him with wonder in her eyes. He looked at her and spoke his first words. "This feather is from the costume you wore that night at the party at Tric. I've kept it in a box for all these years. Next to my heart medicine. Next to my heart. It reminds me of how much I wanted you and loved you back then. Still do. And this paper was my prediction for that year. It says: I will try again with Brooke Davis. And I did and it was everything I wanted. It lead us to this moment. I hope I've shown you just how much I love you. But my love for you is nearly impossible to express in words and actions" He got down on one knee again and reached for his pocket. "Will you marry me Brooke Davis and make me the happiest man in the whole world?" He opened the little red box and she gasped. She was blown away by its beauty. It was perfect and she loved the fact that he had picked this ring for her. She could look at his ring years from now and see their love and life together. "Yes" She managed to get out. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you. I love you, Lucas Scott." The tears were streaming down her face. "I love you to, Brooke Davis." He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He felt like all of his dreams were about to come true.


	12. Blissfully happy

"It's beautiful, Luke" She couldn't stop staring at the ring. Her ring. "Just like you." He said and kissed her forehead. They were lying at the bed all curled up together. They'd been lying there since he placed the ring on her finger. They both imagined their life together and was determined that this, them, was something that would last forever. "I think I've never been this happy before." She said and squeezed the purple monkey that Lucas was holding. "I know what you mean, Pretty girl. I feel exactly the same." She got up and sat in the bed. "You know, I've missed you this past week. All of you." She teased. "Oh really." He said and got up next to her. She rolled onto him and forced him on his back. She straddled him and he started to remove her clothes. She took it all in, the way he tasted, the way his body so perfectly fitted her own and the way his hands felt against her skin. He rolled her over so he was on top and kissed her at the corner of her mouth, her lips, and down her neck. She just breathed him in and let him take control. "Oh God, I've missed you." He whispered against her lips.

The next day they spent in bed and the day after that Haley called and wondered how things had gone. Brooke just told her that she wanted them all to meet up, face to face. Haley couldn't fully figure out if she and Luke had good or bad news.

Haley and Nathan was sitting at the restaurant waiting for Brooke and Lucas to make their entrance. She saw them and what they had been doing at a mile distance. She got of from the table. "You two have been having sex!" She almost shouted before Lucas and Brooke had managed to sit down at the table. "Thanks, Hales. For sharing that with everyone." Lucas said and Brooke felt her face change colour. "I guess it's a good sign." Haley said before sitting down next to Nathan again. "And what would you call this?" Brooke said and showed Haley her finger. Haley screamed with excitement and took Brooke's hand. "It's absolutely gorgeous." She shouted. "Who knew you could pull this off, Lucas?" She teased her best friend. "Nice work, man. Congratulations to both of you." Nathan said and shook his big brother's hand. "Thank you, little brother."

Haley walked over to hug her best friends and congratulate them. "When's the wedding? Will you make your own dress? Oh, I'm so excited." "So we notice, babe." Nathan said and kissed her. "We haven't had the time to set a date yet. And I don't know if I'll make my own dress or not. I have to finish the one I've already started first." Brooke answered. "Yeah, I haven't talked to Peyton in a while. How is their wedding plans going? Should we expect an incitation any moment?" Haley had almost forgotten that Peyton and Jake got engaged last month. "I don't know actually. I think they want to have the wedding in a few months, maybe two months or something. At least the dress is almost finished." Brooke said and smiled, she couldn't wait to show it to Peyton. In her opinion the dress was as close to perfection you could get. "Then we have two weddings to look forward to" Nathan said. "I hope they don't get quite as eventful as ours." Everyone around the table agreed. And Lucas silently hoped he'd get the bride this time. Because this time it was the right bride.

It was dark outside before they managed to get home. Brooke had been drinking a little too much champagne and he had to carry her inside. "I looooove you." She shouted and kissed him intensely. "I love you to" He said and laid her down at the bed. She began to take off her clothes, but failed. He helped her on the way and when she was fully undressed he helped her get under the blankets. She fell asleep at the moment her head hit the pillow. He sat down beside her and just stared at her. She was so beautiful, her beauty and perfection blew him away every time he laid his eyes on her. And she was his. Forever. How did he get so lucky? He promised himself that he would not mess this up. He would be a fool if he just watched her walk out of his life again. Just when Lucas was getting ready to go to bed his phone rang. He didn't understand who called at this time of day. "Hello"


	13. Meeting the baker

"What!? Are you serious?" He was in total shock. "When? Oh, so soon." He had to sit down. Yeah, I would like to meet you and talk more. Of course, I understand that it's a huge opportunity. Thank you." He thought about what the man in the phone had just told him, he needed some time to think about it and he had to talk to Brooke about it. But he felt from the moment he heard it, that this was something he wanted to do.

"Who sat on my head?" She cried out when she woke up at the middle of the day. "I think you got a little too much, babe." He was sitting next to her, reading. "Why are you reading that book?" She asked and held her hand to her head. "I got to tell you something." He said and laid the unkindness of Ravens on his nightstand. "A man called me last night, he's a film producer and he wants to make my book into a movie." He was not sure how she would react, if she would be happy for him or bring back more of the past. "That's great news, Luke" She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you." She kissed him and he knew she would support him. "So it's okay with you? You know the book contains things from the past which we may want to keep there." She looked him deep in the eyes. "Luke, I love you and I'll stick by you. I've read the book; I know what's in it. I've made my peace with it; I said I'll try to let the past be the past. You and I are getting married, right? That's all that matters to me. And it's not like I'm not mentioned in the book at all" He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, pretty girl. I'll talk to this producer guy and see what he has to offer." She let go off him and went quickly towards the bathroom. "Sorry, honey. I got to go throw up."

He was studying him up and down, trying to figure out what kind of guy this was. He thought the producer looked like he was awfully young. "Nice to finally meet you, Lucas Scott." He took Luke's hand. "I'm Julian Baker and I want to make you a star." He smiled, what Lucas would call a sleazy smile. "How old are you really?" He was still not sure what he felt about this Julian guy. "Let's sit down and discuss some business. And I am two years older than you, a two timed published author." Julian sat down at the table and instantly waved the waiter to the table. "I will have a glass of wine and a Caesar salad. And hurry up, please." This guy did not give a good first impression. "I want to turn your book into a masterpiece of a movie. Your story reaches out and touches people; it's really a great book." "Do you think you're the right guy to do that? What have you done before?" Julian sighed. "This will be the first movie I produce alone, but I believe in you and your story. And frankly I believe in myself." He smirked.

They spent the next hour talking about the book and the possibility of a movie. Lucas was still not entirely sure about it all; he needed some time to figure out Julian and his intensions with the movie. He would have to let Brooke meet him before he made a decision; she was a way better in judging people. "I'm very tempted to take your offer, but I would like you to meet my fiancé before I make my final decision. I want her to have something to say in the matter." Lucas stood up and reached out to take Julian's hand. "A fiancé you say? Peyton from the book?" Lucas shook his head. "Brooke Davis. The girl _I love_ from the book." Julian laughed. "I was actually rooting for those two."

"Honey, I'm home!" He screamed while entering the house. She was sitting in the living room sketching new designs. He went over to kiss her. "How did the meeting go?" She asked after kissing him back. "I want to make the book into a movie, but I'm not sure about this producer, Julian, he seems so smirk and young and disrespectful. There's just something about him that I don't like. So I want you to meet him, and make up an opinion of your own." He sat down next to her. "I guess I can meet this guy, he seems lovely." Brooke laughed. "Seriously Luke, you should take this once in a lifetime opportunity, even though the producer is an ass." He looked at her. "You are so amazing, Brooke Davis." She kissed him at the corner of his mouth. "You're not so bad yourself, Lucas Scott."


	14. Making a decision

"I haven't slept all night." He said and she leaned in to kiss him. "Oh, baby. Have you been up all night thinking about me? I can't help it; I have that effect on people." She rubbed her nose against his. "He he, you're so funny. Actually I was thinking about the movie, whether to do it or not." It still looked like he was sitting in deep thoughts. "You really know how to make a girl feel special, Lucas Scott." She pretended to be very defended. "Oh I'm sorry, babe. How can I make it up to you?" She licked her lips. "I do have a few ideas in mind. If you're up to it…" He looked at her; she was so beautiful, so sexy. "How can I say no to you?"

"You're even more beautiful in real life, if that's even possible." He grinned. "Excuse me." Brooke instantly understood what Lucas had meant with the producer being smirk and disrespectful. "You have some nerves." Lucas said and gave Julian a look that was hard to misunderstand. "Relax. It was only a compliment. I've seen you in the magazines and knew you were a beauty. But in real life, you really take ones breath away." Brooke tried to hold back the snappy comment she wanted to throw in his face. She was going to keep her cool, she was here for Lucas. Julian was willing to give the man she loved a chance of a lifetime. She would give this man a chance. "So, Julian. Tell me why you want to make this movie? And try to convince me." Brooke took her fiancé's hand.

Julian took a moment to think. "I want to make this movie, because when I read the book it talked to me, it inspired me. I want my first movie to be the unkindness of Ravens, because it will be a fantastic film. I want to give people the same experience I had when I read the book, only this time through the big screen. I want to show the world how Lucas and Nathan Scott became real brothers. I want to show how Peyton Scott lost almost everyone, but never herself. I want to show how Haley James Scott stepped out from the shadows and became a star, a wife and a mother. I want to show how Nathan Scott developed from an egocentric, arrogant ass into a loving, caring husband, father and brother. I want the world to see what Lucas Scoot feels every time he walks out on the River Court. And I want to show how Brooke Davis opened her heart again and again, how fearlessly she leapt into everything and anything. How Brooke Davis went from being the typical partying cheerleader to so much more. I want to show the friendships, the bonds between mother and son, father and daughter, the love stories and the heartaches. I want the world to see these unique stories from the small town called Tree hill. And I guess I have to end the movie by showing everyone that Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott found their way back to each other in the end, despite all the trouble and obstickles. That's true love" Brooke didn't think this was going to happen, but she was actually convinced.

"I'll let you two be alone to talk about this." Julian said and walked away from their table. "So?" Lucas said and turned to Brooke. "When I first met him I must admit I didn't like him at all. But his reasons for wanting to make this movie won me over. I may be naïve, but I believed him. That he was for real and genuine when he talked about his feelings towards the book. I really think you should take his offer, Lucas. But it's your choice, and I'll support you no matter what you choose. I love you." He looked at her, overwhelmed by her support and love. "I love you to." He kissed her forehead. Julian came back before he got time to tell her his decision. "Have you guys made up your minds yet?" "You didn't make a very good first impression, but I've decided I want to give you a chance." Lucas paused. "Let's make a movie!" Julian clapped his hands together. "That's what I wanted to hear. Looks like I'll get to see more of you, Brooke Davis." Lucas couldn't help but to tighten his fist. Brooke didn't know what to think, if Julian was joking, being politely or being a pig. She couldn't quite make up her mind about how she felt about this guy. Only time would tell.


	15. A wedding day

"Oh. It's finally here!" Brooke came running through the door. "What's here? The new catalogue from Victoria's secret." Lucas teased. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. It's the invitation to Peyton's wedding. I knew she was hiding something for me when I talked to her yesterday. Oh, this is gonna be so amazing. Shit. The dress, it's not right. She's going to hate it. And I can't remake it; the wedding is only a month away. What am I gonna do, Luke. What?" The last thing she screamed so loud, Lucas thought he would loose his ability to hear. "Come here." She sat down at his lap. "The first thing you have to do is calm down. I've seen the dress, it's perfect for Peyton. She's going to absolutely love it. I'm sure of it." She kissed him with gratitude; he always knew what to say to make her relax. "So, how you're doing, Lucas Scott? I feel we haven't talked in a while. Now that you and Julian have worked together for a few weeks, is it working out okay?" he took a deep breath, him and Julian working together had been going fine. There was something about him that still rubbed Lucas the wrong way, but he was good at his job, he would give him that. But at times he would say things that left Lucas wondering what his intensions were. "It's going quite well actually. The script is coming together and I think Julian is starting to look for a director." She kissed his cheek. "That's great, boyfriend. I'm happy for you. It's nice to see that everything is working out."

**1 month**** later:**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lucas sat down at the bar at Tric. Julian was sitting there, drinking a beer. "You need to be in LA tomorrow. I found a director and you have to go meet him." He finished his beer and looked at Luke. "I can't go to LA tomorrow. Two of my friends are getting married and it's in Savannah. I have to be at that wedding. Brooke would kill me if I'm not there. She's already kind of mad because I've worked so much the past month. Why can't you go? You are the producer after all." Julian stood up and clapped Lucas on the back. "He only wants to meet you, the big writer. It's truly an honour, you should be proud. And plus I have important thing to attend to. Here's the ticket, don't screw this up." He started walking out before Lucas had time to make a response. "Good luck, man. With Brooke I mean." Julian shouted and was with that out of sight.

"You need to start packing now. We have to take an early flight. I want to spend some time with Peyton and she must try on the dress early, I think it should fit. But we have to have a little time, just in case we need to find a replacement." Brooke was standing over the suitcases when he came inside the bedroom. "I have to tell you something, Brooke. I can't come with you tomorrow." Brooke didn't let him finish. "What? No, Lucas. We are going." She turned around again and continued picking out clothes. "I have to meet this director guy in LA. I will come down to Savannah in time for the wedding. I just have to make a stop on the way down there. It's important, Brooke" He hoped she would understand that this was something he had to do. "Is it more important than Peyton and Jake's wedding? More important than me and what I want?" Lucas took a breath. "Of course not, Brooke. I'll be there; I'm just not going down there tomorrow with you. This is just something I have to do. The director only wanted to meet me. The film depends on this. Please understand." She didn't look at him. She felt like he had been placing his job before her lately. She understood that there was a lot of work to do, but it seemed like he didn't have time for her anymore. "Just go, Luke. But for your sake I hope you're there in time for that wedding."

He was gone when she woke up. His flight went a few hours earlier than her. She made herself some breakfast. He had left her a note at the kitchen table. _I'll be there. I promise. I love you, pretty girl._ She sighed.

"I'm scared, Auntie Brooke." Jamie was holding his fingers hard around her hand. "It's going to be okay. Flying seems scary at first, but it's really not. You'll see how fun it is." She tried to calm him down. "So he is coming down tomorrow. Right before the ceremony. Like right before?" Nathan asked looking a little concerned; like he didn't thin his little brother was going to be able to pull this one off. "Yes. For the last time, Lucas is going to be there." Brooke was tired of thinking about it "Or I'll kill him." She added. "Please don't kill Uncle Lucas." Jamie said before falling asleep.

"I've missed you so much!!!" She ran into Peyton's arms the minute she saw here on the airport. "I've missed you too, crazy girl." She hugged Nathan and Haley too, before turning to Jamie. "And who are you, young man?" Jamie looked at her with big eyes. "It's me, Peyton. James Lucas Scott." Peyton laughed. "You've gotten so big. Come here." She hugged the little fellow. "And where are the future Mr. Davis? Hiding from his terrible ex-girlfriend?" She stopped laughing when she saw all their faces. "What? Too soon for jokes? It's been like a year or something…" Brooke sighed. "Lucas is in LA, working with that movie I told you about." Brooke looked down at her feet. "He's coming in tomorrow." Haley quickly added. "He doesn't want to miss this for anything, Peyton."

"It's perfect." Peyton said with tears starting to fill her eyes. "You mean that? You are not just saying that because you don't want to hurt me. Haley did the same thing, she hated the dress and we started to fight. It got very ugly…" She grabbed Brooke. "Listen to me now. I love the dress. It's not just something I say, I mean it with every bone in my body. You know I would tell you if I didn't like it. We don't lie to each other." She hugged her best friend. Brooke looked so said and depressed. She was thinking about Lucas and what he was doing right now. She wished he was here right now. "He'll be here, Brooke. I know he will."

The night turned to day. A wedding day. Peyton Sawyer would become Mrs. Jake Jagielski. Everyone in their lives were there to join them on the happiest day of their lives. Everyone but one. Lucas Scott hadn't made his arrival. At least not yet. Haley and Nathan were nervous; he should have been there by now. They tried not to show Brooke their concerns, and told her he'd come. Of course he'd come. The plane was probably late. Brooke knew they only tried to make her feel better, they didn't believe what were coming out of their own mouths. It didn't help that she was wearing the same dress she wore the night Lucas proposed to her. She had to wipe away some tears that were coming when she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess, she didn't feel any better. But she had to pull it together for Peyton. Peyton had trusted her with the maid of honour job. She couldn't let her best friend down now; this was the most important day of her life. The happiest day.

They were standing outside the church. Brooke was still hoping, though time was running out. Haley and Nathan was standing next to her, they didn't want to leave her alone like this. Jake had already taken his place inside the church and Peyton would soon arrive, ready to marry the man of her dreams. Brooke was supposed to ride in the car with Peyton, but she had told her to go with the others to see if Lucas had gone directly to the church. He wasn't there and she couldn't reach him on his phone. "You two have to go inside to Jamie. I'll wait her" She touched her ring. "For Peyton." She added. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Haley still didn't want to leave her there alone. "I have to sit here, until Peyton arrives. I'm walking in before her and Larry, and you guys have to take your seats before that happens. Go." She waved them away. They did what they were told and went inside to fid their son and Mouth. There were no one left outside, everyone had gone into the church. All she could hear was the wind and her own depressing thoughts. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She turned around, hoping it would be his smile that met her. "What are you doing here?"


	16. The truth or not the truth

He was the last person she thought she would see there. "I have a wedding to go to." He answered her question. "Why?" She couldn't find anything else to say, because she didn't understand why he was going to this wedding. "I'm an old friend of Jake. We go way back. And before you ask, he does not know about the movie I'm making with Lucas. We haven't seen each other in a while, so I was quite surprised when I got the invitation." She didn't know if Julian was telling her the truth or not, everything was just so strange. "May I escort the beautiful lady inside the church?" He reached out a hand for her to hold. "No you may not. I'm not going inside. Yet. I'm the maid of honour." He smiled. "Maid of honour you say. I didn't know you knew the bride so well. Which leads me to my next question, is Lucas inside?" She took a breath. "No, he's not. And something tells me that you already knew the answer to that one. After all, you were the one sending him to LA." She had her arms crossed over her chest. "Brooke, he never told me about the wedding. Then I would have made the connection and of course I would have rescheduled the meeting with the director." Again, Julian Baker left her wondering whether he was telling the truth or not. A car was coming and inside sat Peyton and her dad. "I guess I have to get inside. Good luck, Brooke Davis." Brooke went over to Peyton and Larry. "Who was that guy?" Peyton asked. "Apparently he is an old friend of your future husband, and he is the producer for the movie to my future husband." "Oh, complicated." Peyton said and looked at her best friend and saw she still looked miserable, even though she tried to cover it as usual. "So, no sign of that fiancé of yours?" Brooke just shook her head. "I'm sorry." Brooke put a smile on. "Let's go get you married, P. Sawyer."

She was walking down the aisle to the tones of truly, madly, deeply. The lyrics made her heart ache for him even more and her eyes were no longer dry.

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

'cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning

She looked at Jake standing there at the end, waiting to marry his woman. She saw Nathan, Jamie and Haley smiling at her. Mouth and Millie were also there, and she saw Julian on one of the benches in the back. She just wished she would have seen the face that was most important to her. He should be there. This was an important day for her, for Peyton and Jake. They were his friends too. She finally made it all the way down to her place in the church.

Everyone stood up when finally Peyton made her arrival. Brooke looked at Jake. His eyes were filled with unconditionally love, admiration and devotion. He didn't look at anything but the woman coming towards him. That was true love. Brooke thought to herself.

The minister said all the usual stuff before they were to give each other their vows. Peyton started. "Today, a day of music and celebration, I pledge to share my life with you. Whether the days that come are happy or sad, I will live them with you. Together you and I can make it through anything. I've loved you since the day on that dock and I will love you till my dying day. Jake Jagielski, I give myself to you as your wife" Peyton couldn't control the tears that were coming and neither could Brooke. "Today, on the happiest day of my life, I pledge to share my life with you. I love you so much, I've loved you from the moment I saw you and I'll continue to love you for as long as I live. I will spend all my days at your side.  
We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love. Peyton Sawyer, I give myself to you as your husband." Jake held his hands tightly around Peyton's. They exchanged rings and the minister declared them husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride." Jake and Peyton kissed and everyone in the church were now standing and clapping. Not an eye was dry.

Brooke had dreaded this moment for along time. She had to make her speech. She hated making speeches in front of so many people. She had done this before, at Nathan and Haley's wedding. Ironically, then like now, she and Lucas had hit some rocks. "As some of you already now, I'm not good with words and grand speeches. So I've borrowed some words, which I want to give to my best friend and her husband. I love you." She paused for a second. "If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine. Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you." She looked at Peyton and Jake. "I want to finish with some of my own words, there is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved. Let's raise our glasses for the happy couple. And then she saw him, sneaking in at the back of the room. He made his way to Nathan and Haley's table and tried not to catch anyone's attention. At that moment, when she saw him form the words I love you to her, she felt a kind of hope fill her heart again. He came. She whispered to herself.


	17. A not so hidden agenda

**A/N: Thank you so much for all you reviews, it really means a lot to me. This chapter didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway :D**

* * *

He formed the words I love you to her and blew her a kiss. He knew that wasn't nearly enough to make up for not coming to the ceremony. He had some crawling to do. Lucas looked around and was surprised to see that stupid grin. What the hell was Julian doing there? He almost got up to confront him, but wouldn't cause a scene in Peyton's wedding. So he too a deep breath and concentrated on the beautiful woman that was coming towards him. He was preparing to get slapped in front of all his friends, but instead he got a warm hug. "It's good to see you; I was starting to believe something terrible had happened to you." He was surprised, but after the hug she hit him hard in the side. "You have some explaining to do, Lucas Scott. Where the hell have you been? You better have a damn good reason for not showing up sooner." This was the Brooke Davis he knew and loved. "Maybe we should take this outside?"

They sat down at a bench in the rose garden. At first she didn't look at him, she just sat there with her hands folded and stared at the ground. "I'm so sorry Brooke. The director wasn't satisfied with just one meeting. I had to meet him again this morning and I missed my flight. You need to know that I tried to do anything to get her sooner. I didn't want to miss this. I wanted to see my girl walking down the aisle and hear her amazing speech, which I heard the end of by the way. But I still hope I'll get to see you walk down an aisle at some point. Can you forgive me?" He gave her his best puppy look. "It's not fair; you know I can't resist that look. But I'm still mad, Lucas Scott. Julian told me you didn't even tell him about the wedding… Is that true? He told me he would have gotten you out of that meeting" She looked at him. "Hold on. He told you that? It's not true at all, Brooke. I told him two of my closest friends were getting married and that I needed and wanted to be at the wedding. And what the hell is he doing here anyway?" He started to get a little angry. "Apparently he's an old friend of Jake's, but that's beside the point right now. Why would he lie to me like that?" Lucas got of from the bench "You believe him instead of me?" She stood up next to him. "Of course not, I believe you. But I don't understand why Julian is lying to me about what you said." She sighed. "I guess he wanted to have you here all alone and make a move on you or something. I've seen how he looks at you. Like every man in a room looks at you." She laughed. "He does not look at me in any way. And he didn't make a move on me, you're just being paranoid." He looked at her with frustration. "So how do you explain this then, him lying to you and showing up here? There is a reason for him sending me to LA, instead of going himself." She stopped him. "Let's stop talking about Julian and continue to talk about us. I feel like you have been putting your work before me lately, before us. I need you to promise me that it will get better. That you will set of more time to us." He took her hands in his. "I promise, pretty girl. You will always be my first priority. But I still think Julian is up to something. And it's no good" She kissed him to get him to shut up. "If you're a good boy, Lucas Scott you may even get to see me walking down the aisle."

They walked back in, Lucas didn't tell Brooke but he was planning to have a word with Julian. Nathan and Haley were dancing next to Jake and Peyton. Brooked dragged Lucas out on the dance floor and the three couples made everyone in the room jealous of their obvious love for each other. When the song was finished and Jamie was attacking Brooke, Lucas went over to Julian and dragged him outside. "What the hell, Julian? You set me up, didn't you? Sent me off to LA and took the opportunity to plant lies and insecurities in my fiancé's head." He sent Julian a look that was not hard to understand. "Chill, Lucas. I didn't send you to LA so I could turn Brooke against you. The director wanted to meet you and I granted his wish, that's called business. I don't care about Brooke, she's all yours." He smirked. "You bet she is, I don't want you anywhere near her. I have to work with you, but that doesn't mean I want to have anything to do with you. So stay away from Brooke." He started walking away so he wouldn't anything he would regret later on. "You know, green doesn't suite you, Lucas."

Peyton and Jake went off to the airport; they were taking a plane to Hawaii. "Enjoy your honeymoon, we love you." They shouted after the car. Lucas was holding his arm around Brooke who was beginning to freeze. "Here, take my jacket." He said and she thanked him and gave him a kiss. "I can't wait to marry you, broody." He kissed her deeply. "Me neither, cherry. God, I love you so much." Julian was standing watching them from far behind. If he had anything to say in the matter, the wedding would never find place.


	18. Trying to cause trouble

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Haley asked Brooke and sat down her cup of coffee. "No, not yet. But I definitely want a summer wedding. Outside with flowers, maybe by the water. Ah, it's gonna be perfect." Haley had to laugh. "It's good to see you so happy and dreamy. I know you two have had some bumps in the road lately. It's nice to see you coming out from it even stronger." Brooke smiled. The two months after the wedding had been incredible. Lucas had kept his promise and spent much more time at home now. Sure he still worked a lot, but now she felt like she was his first priority. "And how has Julian been behaving?" Haley asked knowing that Julian had caused some problems. "He has been behaving just fine; I think Julian never meant to lie. It was probably just a misunderstanding. He apologized to me right after." Brooke said fully convinced that Julian didn't lie to her on purpose. "You always see the best in people, Brooke Davis; promise me that you'll make sure your naivety won't come bite you in the ass later. You'll be careful, right?" Haley was concerned about this Julian guy, the few times she'd met him he had seemed totally fine, but Lucas couldn't be so upset with no reason. "I promise, though I don't think there's anything for me to be careful about."

"Ready for casting?" Julian screamed when Lucas entered the room. "As ready as I'll ever get." He sat down between Julian and Drew, the director. They saw tons of girls and boys audition for the roles as Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Peyton. Lucas thought a few of them were worth another look but no one had really convinced him yet. Then a brown-haired, green-eyed girl entered the room. You could instantly see which role she was auditioning for. "Welcome. What's your name?" Julian said. "Thank you, my name is Claudia and I want to try for the role as Brooke Davis." She said propped with confidence. "You can take the scene with the letters, Lucas will read with you." She closed her eyes and started "There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them 'cause I was afraid." Lucas almost felt like he was back to that life changing day, this girl was really good. "Brooke…" I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me so bad, and I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This was how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you... I'm just too scared to admit it." This was the right girl; she was perfect for playing the most important role in his eyes. "I don't have to see more, you've got me convinced." Julian clapped "It looks like we've got ourselves a Brooke."

She wanted to go see how he was doing; he had told her she could come over whenever she wanted. She sat down back in the room, where she thought no one would notice her. She didn't want to disturb them; a blonde girl was auditioning most likely for the role as Peyton. This would be fun to watch. She thought. He saw her come in and that she took a seat, this was a perfect opportunity to bring up some things from the past. "You can…" Lucas started before Julian interrupted him. "You two can take the school shooting scene, Luke will read with you. Sit down on the floor with her, we want to make it as authentic as possible" When the girl came to the last line, Lucas saw her; she was sitting in the back. "Luke, if I say 'I love you,' right now, would you hold it against me? Because I've lost a lot of blood....come here." "And then you kiss, that's what happened isn't it, Lucas?" Brooke walked out and Lucas walked after her. Julian smiled, pleased with himself.

"Wait up, Brooke." Brooke stopped and turned around. "Are you okay? You weren't meant to see that, I know it's a sensitive theme. I'm so sorry I didn't see you come in" She smiled. "I'm glad you are concerned about me, but I'm not mad or anything. I just wasn't ready to see that. It brings back some bad memories, you know?" He kissed her forehead. "I know, pretty girl. I know." She hugged him. "I guess I got to be prepared to see more of you and Peyton's past actions, if I want to see your film when it hits the big screen." He stroked her hair. "At least you have to see the ending, when the hero gets his heroine."


	19. A kiss of death

Three weeks had gone by since they'd been finishing the casting and Lucas worked more than ever. He knew this was affecting Brooke, and not in a good way. He was trying to spend time with her and work on their relationship, but there were always something getting in the way. And most of the time it was Julian. He made Lucas work whole days week after week. But Julian himself seemed to have much time on his hands. Time he liked to spend with his fiancé. This bothered him insanely. Brooke didn't think it was anything behind it, because Julian hid his true intensions behind work excuses. He had convinced Brooke to make the clothes for the movie. And he told him he couldn't take care of that with Brooke; this was a job for the producer. Lucas had to find the locations and work with the actors and actresses, which was his job. How convenient.

She took on her prettiest dress and put on her makeup, she wanted this night to be special. She had been on the kitchen all day trying to make the perfect dinner. The outcome was maybe not quite perfection, but it was not bad at all. She was no star chef, but she wanted to make an effort for him. He had been working so hard lately, and he was almost never home. Even though he had promised not to put the work before her anymore, she couldn't help but to feel a little left behind. Maybe she was being silly and fussy, and he didn't mean it. Deep inside she knew he'd rather spend time with her than work all day. And she didn't want to nag at him, he would only think she was needy and perhaps he didn't want to marry her anymore. She shook her head and lit the candles; he was supposed to come home now.

She sat at the table waiting, an hour went by and he didn't come. She picked up the phone to call him, he did not answer. Then the front door opened, but it wasn't his blue eyes that met her green ones. "You made all this for me? You really didn't have to Brooke. It's just a business meeting, or have I misunderstood something?" She did not expect Julian tonight. "What are you doing here?" He looked at her with confusion. "We agreed to meet tonight to talk more about the clothes and you were going to show me some of your sketches. Don't you remember?" She tried to think back at their last meeting, had they set a time for a new meeting? She didn't think so. "No, I don't remember that." She said and blew out the candles. "Well we did." He said and sat down at the table. She took the food and placed it in the oven, it was starting to get cold. "Aren't we going to eat that?" "No, it's not for you." He grinned at her. "If you are waiting for Lucas dear, I think you wait in vain. He won't be coming home anytime soon." She sighed. "Let's start then."

They discussed the sketches for several hours, drinking wine and actually having a good time. They sat together in the sofa and Brooke had been drinking a little too much wine to think about the fact that Julian was sitting a bite too close for a business meeting. "You know, you were the character I related to in the book. Not the athletic and charming Nathan or the broody and poetic Lucas. And even though I was a mathlete in high school, I didn't relate to the nerdy Mouth." She laughed. "You were a mathlete? That's hard to believe." He looked at her. "Why?" She looked down. "You don't look like one." She found herself blushing. He smirked, pleased with the red tone in her cheeks. "Okay, you were a mathlete, but I don't but this that you related to a seventeen year old cheerleader who made clothes and liked to make out with boys. Wait, you're not gay?" He didn't laugh; he sat there in total seriousness. "I related to you because I too did have absent parents. Parents who just handed me some money and asked me to go take care of myself. I didn't have a mum and dad that were supportive and loving. Just like you." She suddenly felt a connection with the man sitting next to her. "And in addition to that I had a girlfriend who cheated on me with my best friend, it was similar to what Peyton and Lucas did to you. I get what you've been through, Brooke. I get you and I feel like I know you." He leaned in towards her and before she was able to push him away, he kissed her. And there he were, just a little too late. As always, Lucas Scott knew when to time his arrival.

The sight on the coach made him shake with furiousness. He went over to them and pulled Julian up from the sofa and punched him the grinning face of his. Then he started to walk out. "Enjoy yourselves." Brooke walked after him. "Lucas! Wait" He turned around. "I can't look at you right now." He said and then he was out the door. Brooke was left in tears. "Maybe that was for the best?" Julian said behind her. "Get out!" She screamed at him. "I don't ever want to see you again." She fell to the floor and cried her heart out.

She sat alone in the dark. He hadn't come home yet and he didn't answer her calls. She replayed the last things he said and the last look he gave her. The phone rang and she ran to take it, hoping it was him. "Hello." She held her breath. "It's Nathan. Something has happened." Brooke was terrified; she could her Haley crying in the background. "Oh no, is it Jamie?" She whispered. "No, Brooke. It's Luke. He came over earlier tonight and…"


	20. Wishing he just would wake up

"It's his heart, Brooke. He was so upset and then he collapsed…" Brooke couldn't breathe. "Brooke, are you there? He's in an ambulance on his way to the hospital. We will come get you, just stay where you are." She didn't say anything in response, just hung up and fell to the floor for the second time that night. There were no tears coming and no screaming. She was numb. She couldn't live without him. He had to survive this, he had to, the alternative was unthinkable. She didn't know how long she sat there before they came. Nathan lifted her up and embraced her. He was pale with shock and fear. Haley took Brooke's hand and together she and Nathan managed to get Brooke outside and into the car. Here she spoke her first words. "I can't loose him, Hales." Nathan started the car and they all prayed in silence.

"He had a heart attack. Apparently he has not been taking his meds for a while, or this wouldn't have happened. And has he been under a lot of stress lately? It can cause these types of attacks." The doctor said when they finally managed to find him. "He has been working a lot in the past weeks." Nathan was the one who answered, because Brooke was not able to get a word out. She sat down in a chair. "Cab we see him, please?" Haley asked the doctor. "Not right now I'm afraid. He's in surgery. I'll come back later." Haley and Nathan sat down next to Brooke, Nathan on one side of her and Haley on the other. They took her hands. "He'll b alright. My big brother is strong and stubborn. And he loves you so much, Brooke. He will do anything to get to stay here with you." Brooke took a breath. "This is all my fault. I should have made sure that he was taking his meds. And I'm the reason he was so upset. If he doesn't wake up I'm never going to forgive myself." Haley wiped away some tears. "It's not your fault, Brooke. He should have taken his medicine, you can't blame yourself." "I've never seen him so angry before. His eyes glowed with furiousness, what happened, Brooke?" Nathan needed some answers. "Nathan…" Haley begged, thinking that this was not the right time. "He kissed me." They looked at her with confusion. "Julian kissed me; I wasn't able to stop him. And then he stood there, I've never seen him like that. So hurt, and angry and broken…" She couldn't bear saying one more word, she just replayed that moment. The last moment she saw the man of her dreams. Nathan was clearly upset, he let go of Brooke's hand and walked away from her and Haley. "Nathan!" Haley screamed after him, in vain.

She didn't leave Brooke's side to go find her husband. She knew he was hurt and upset and that she should go be there for him. But now she felt that Brooke needed her more, she was afraid that if she let go off her hand Brooke would fall apart. She did want to know what she was doing with Julian, but she guessed Lucas hadn't got the whole story. Brooke would never to intensely hurt him. She loved him, he was her life, her everything. "You can go to, Hales. I know you can't bear to look at me right now. Lucas told me what Julian was up to, but I didn't listen. And now he might die because I'm so damn stubborn and naïve." Tears were streaming down her face. "Brooke, listen to me. Nathan is just afraid. Like me, he doesn't blame you. Julian is not a good guy, and I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You didn't want to kiss him, I'm sure of it, and deep inside Nathan and Lucas now this to." She hugged Brooke and the two girls let all the tears come out.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. For walking away like that." Nathan said and gave her a sincere hug; he didn't mean to run off like that, this was all just too much for him. Seeing his brother like that, lifeless on the floor. This Julian guy was going to pay for this, not Brooke. She needed him now, they all needed each other. And most importantly they needed Lucas to come out for this alive. "I'm sorry, Nathan, for all of this." Brooke said and looked down. Then the doctor was back and she didn't look like someone with good news to share. "Lucas is in a coma. I'm afraid it's not looking good at the moment. You have to prepare yourselves for the worst. This was not a regular heart attack, he may never wake up. I'm sorry." Brooke held her hand to her mouth and was starting to hyperventilate. Nathan was able to hold her and calm her down. Her head was filled with images, thoughts and emotions. This could not be happening; she was most likely going to loose him. He wouldn't wake up and she was never going to see his boyish smile and hear him say he loved her. He would never hear how sorry she was and how much she loved him. "Can I see him?" The doctor escorted her to his room. Nathan and Haley stayed in the hall holding around each other.

Seeing him lying there made it all real, it slapped her in the face. He looked sp helpless and vulnerable. She had put him there, she was the reason he was lying there and maybe never would wake up again. "Hey, baby. I'm so sorry." She laid her head on his chest and took his hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I have so much to say to you. So I need you to listen, can you do that for me. Please?" She took a breath and squeezed his hand. "I need you to come back to me. I can't live without you, I'm not whole. You are my everything, Lucas. And I'm sorry for all that's happened. The kiss happened before I could react and I just wish I could take it all back. I should have listened to you from the start." Her voice broke. "Just wake up, Lucas. I love you so much."

She sat there hour after hour and didn't let go of his hand once. Right after Nathan and Haley went to get something to eat she fell asleep still with her head on his chest. She woke up suddenly when she heard a loudly beeping tone. She started to panic, this couldn't be good. Doctors and nurses came running in. "What is it?" She screamed. "What's happening?" They followed her outside the room and shut the doors.


	21. She could hardly breathe without him

She didn't see anything, she just stood there helplessly. She could hardly breathe. The little hope she still had was starting to fade away. She had seen it in their faces, the determination mixed with a kind of fear that made her heart stop for a second. She heard a phone calling and it took twenty seconds before she realized it was her phone. It was Peyton, she didn't know. Brooke knew there was someone she had forgotten to call. "Hey, Peyton." She knew she had to tell her, but it made it too real. "I have something to tell you, . Something fantastic." Brooke held her breath and didn't say anything. "I'm pregnant!" Brooke started to cry again, tears flowed. "Are you okay, Brooke? I didn't mean to make cry. Isn't it great?" She sat down and prepared herself. "Yes, Peyton. It's amazing news. I'm so happy for you." One life would possibly end and another would begin. Brooke knew she didn't sound happy and that she had to tell Peyton what had happened. "You don't sound that happy." Brooke broke down and Peyton could hear it, that something was very, very wrong. "Honey, what is it? I can hear it's something. You can tell me." Brooke sighed. "It's Lucas. He's in a coma, and he may never wake up. And right now they are in there and it was a beeping and…" "Oh my God, Brooke. I'm so sorry. What happened?" Peyton was in shock. "It's his HCM." She answered and didn't want to talk about the whole Julian thing. "Brooke. I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do? I can take a fly and be there tomorrow." "No, you don't have to do that. Be with Jake and Jenny, and your unborn baby…" She wiped away some tears; maybe she would never get to have kids with Lucas. Maybe she never would get to have Lucas.

She talked with Peyton till Nathan and Haley came back. Still there were no sign of the doctor. One or two nurses had been coming out of his room, but they weren't able to say anything. "What is happening, Brooke?" Nathan asked and sat down next to her. "There was a beep and then everyone came running in and I was shut out. I don't know anything. For all I know he can be dead now." Haley held her hand in front of her mouth and looked at Brooke. "Don't say that, Brooke." The door opened and two doctors came out. Brooke and Nathan were up on their feet in a blink. "How is he?" They asked at the same time. "I have good news. We almost lost him, but managed to save him. And now he's stabile." Brooke sighed with relief. "I can also say that the possibility of him waking up is bigger now. He is responding very well now" Nathan took Haley and Brooke in his arms and comforted them. The chances were bigger now. The two women couldn't stop crying, it was a mix of sadness, joy and relief. Brooke ran inside his room and took his hand; she was trying not to get her hopes up. But she couldn't help but to feel like he was going to wake up. He would survive this, they would survive. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Haley stood behind her. "Wake up, Luke." She whispered.

The next day nothing had changed. The hope Brooke had gotten was slowly fading away again. He just laid there, so vulnerable and lost. The last time he was in the hospital was right after he had gotten together with Peyton again. Brooke was the one who pushed him in her direction, but it had been breaking her heart into pieces. And when he ended up in a hospital bed and Peyton were the one sitting bys his side, all she had wanted to do was to take his hand and scream that she loved him. Because she did. She had always loved the boy who once again was lying in a hospital bed. Even though the last time was hard because she had to hide her real feelings, this was harder. This was more real and more terrifying. "Come on, Lucas. Come back to me. Please…" She felt a squeeze. Or was it just in her head? She tried to squeeze his hand and waited for a response, it didn't come. She was sure she felt something, some kind of reaction. "Brooke… Brooke" This she didn't imagine, he was whispering her name. "I'm here, Lucas. I'm right here." She held his hand and tears were starting to surface. She pressed the red button so the nurse would come. She was there one minute later. "I think he's awake. He said my name. He is waking up." She smiled at the nurse. She looked at Lucas and then at Brooke. "Are you sure, I see no change I'm afraid." Brooke looked at her in confusion. "Yes, I'm sure. I heard him, I know what I heard. I'm not imagining this." She was actually starting to get a little angry with this woman. Lucas had been whispering and now he was going to wake up. The nurse shook her head. "You haven't been sleeping, Ms. Davis. The mind can play tricks on you when you are so tired and under a lot of stress." Brooke pointed to the door and asked her to get out. She wanted to speak to the doctor.

He opened his eyes. She was sitting there beside him, holding his hand. "Hey, pretty girl." He whispered and saw her face lightning up. "I knew it" She said "You're awake." And then she started to cry. "It's okay." He tried to tell her. "No, it's not. I'm so sorry, Lucas. For everything. I thought I was going to loose you." He squeezed her hand. "I'm right here." She kissed his forehead and her tears met his cheeks. "I love you so much, Lucas Scott" Her lips met his and it was perfection.


	22. Getting it all out

"It's good that I'm awake and all. But what was I doing here in the first place?" He laughed, like this was all a big joke. "It's nothing to laugh about, Luke. I've been so scared for you." Brooke said "You had a heart attack and ended up in a coma." Haley said to answer his question. "Oh, I don't remember anything from the past week. What caused it? Did the doctors say anything?" Lucas asked. "You shouldn't use your voice so much. You have to rest." Brooke avoided the question, for now. "Man, you came to our house late at night and you were very angry. You didn't manage to say much before you laid lifeless on the floor. And then you ended up here, the doctors said you haven't been taken you meds. That's stupid, big brother." Lucas didn't say anything; he hadn't been taking his medicine for a long time. Ever since he started working on the movie the meds just hadn't been on his mind. "I must have been very upset if it caused my heart to fail. Do you know what had happened?" Nathan and Haley shared a secret look. " I think me and Nathan will go get some coffee. So good to see you awake. Never do something like this again, Lucas Eugene Scott." Haley said and took Nathan's hand. They walked out the door and Brooke prepared herself for the difficult conversation.

"So, pretty girl. Can you tell me what's going on? Why did they act so strange?" Brooke went around in circles. Should she tell him everything or would it cause another attack? She sighed, this was so difficult. "This is so hard for me, Luke." She started to cry. "Come here, beautiful. Don't cry, you can tell me anything." "It's not that easy. I don't want to upset you again. And I don't want to loose you..." "Baby, you're shaking. Is it really so bad? I'm blank." She took his hands. "You have to promise me you'll hear me out before you say anything, and that you'll keep calm. I don't ever want to see you so helpless and hurt again. You promise?" He squeezed her hand. "I promise. Anything for you."

She took a breath. "I made you dinner because I thought you were coming home early. You didn't come, but Julian did. He told me we had made plans for another meeting. We drank some wine and talked. And suddenly he kissed me. It caught me so of guard, I didn't have time to react. And then you stood there, so hurt and angry. You left and I guess you went over to Haley and Nathan. I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." The tears flowed down her face. Lucas removed her hand from his. It looked like he was thinking back, trying to remember it all. Brooke didn't know what he was thinking, he silence was unbearable. "Can you please say something?" She whispered, even though she didn't know if she was ready to hear what he was going to say. "When you told me, I started to get these flashbacks. From that night. I was working late and I remember I was thinking about you and what you would say to me when I got home. If you were angry for another late night. And I was planning to ask you if you waned to travel somewhere, just the two of us. When I got inside I saw you two, kissing on the coach, and my whole world fell apart. The sight woke something in me, a rage. I remember the feeling; I thought you kissed him because you wanted to, because you didn't love me and didn't want me anymore. It killed me, Brooke. I told you Julian was bad news, but you didn't listen." She didn't know what to say, took a moment to take in all his words. "I know I should have listened to you, I know it now. But you have to believe me on this, I never wanted to kiss him, I don't want to kiss another man for the rest of my life. I will never stop loving you or wanting you. You're my everything. I'm so sorry, Lucas. I don't know what else to say to get you to forgive me. I'm sorry and I love you." He looked at her, his pretty girl. She was a mess, so broken and hurt. He felt sorry for her, all she'd been through while he was floating between life and death. "I forgive you, Brooke. Of course I do. I didn't see everything, I believe you when you say you didn't want to kiss him and that you'd stop him if you were able to. That son of a bitch took advantage of you, your kindness and belief in people." She kissed him and laid her head on his chest, his heart was beating strong.

"Welcome home, boyfriend." She helped him in the door. He kissed her forehead and took a place in the coach "It's good to be home, pretty girl." She looked at him; she couldn't believe she nearly lost him. It was beyond good seeing him sitting there smiling at her. "It's good to have you home." She sat down next to him and he held his arm around her. "We've been through a lot you and me." He kissed her hand. "And we've gotten through a lot. The thing that doesn't kill us only makes us stronger." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Choose your words a little carefully, mister." He laughed. They sat there in silence for a while. "Promise me you'll rest and not work." He didn't say anything. "Promise me, Lucas Scott." He sighed. "Actually I got something to do now." She looked at him with a look on her face that could scare anyone. "I have to go pay Julian Baker a visit."


	23. Just talking

"No, you don't. You are going to stay right here." She said and took his hand. "You can't work yourself up. The doctor said you have to rest for at least a month. Going after Julian does not qualify as resting." He laughed. "You are way to overprotective, Brooke. I'm just gonna go and have a casual conversation with the guy. Clear up some things and catch up." She sighed. "I don't believe you at all. I saw how you punched him down, remember? I think you want to do other things than just talk to him. I know you, Lucas Scott." "But…" She didn't let him finish. "No buts, Luke. Can you just do one thing for me; promise me you'll let this go. The anger. Stay here and rest and get your strength back." She pressed back some tears. He took a moment to think about what she was asking him to do. "I promise." He kissed her. She sat there next to him a while before she got up to make him some food. "You just sit here and I'll make dinner. Or order some." She smiled.

"I ordered Chinese, hope that's okay. I couldn't find anything eatable in here" She yelled from the kitchen. He didn't answer her. "Luke?" She walked to the living room. "Honey, I tried to…" She stopped when she saw he wasn't there. She checked the rest of the rooms. He was nowhere to be found. "Oh no, he didn't" She whispered.

He hoped she would be able to forgive him. This was something he had to do and he would be careful. He was not planning to kick Julian's ass, even though it was tempting. He knew his limits; he was not strong enough right now. But Julian would get what he deserved anyway. He knocked on his door and smiled inside. "Coming!" The door went up and when he saw Julian he had to laugh. "Who gave you the second black eye? I have to say it suits you." Let's just say that I attract Scott boys." Lucas noted in his head that he had to thank Nathan the next time he saw him. "So, good to see you up and going. Sorry I didn't come to visit; I thought it was out of place considering how we left things." Julian said and took a drink. "Oh, you mean you kissing my fiancé." Lucas screamed at him. "That was your plan all along wasn't it? To manipulate her and eventually throw yourself at her." Julian laughed at him. "She wanted it as much as I did, Lucas. You tell yourself that she didn't, but deep inside you know it. It consumes you. I'm right, it's written all over your face." Lucas stepped towards him and didn't stop until he was all up in his face. "You son of a bitch. I should knock you down right now just for talking about her. But I won't, you're not even worth that. So I'll just fire you instead." Julian didn't blink. "You can't fire me. I hired you remember? You wrote a contract, so you can't quite either." He grinned at Lucas. "But what I can do, is call your boss. I bet your daddy wants to hear what has happened here. After all, he's been waiting for you to screw things up. I think he'll get me a better producer, don't you?" Julian didn't smile anymore. "You wouldn't dare…" Lucas laughed. "Watch me." And then he walked out the door.

She walked around in circles. She had told herself that if he wasn't back in thirty minutes she would start looking for him. The thirty minutes were up and she was ready to find him. She guessed he had gone to "talk to" Julian. She didn't know where he was staying, but there weren't that many hotels in Tree hill. Just when she got her purse and was ready to go he stood behind her. "I'm sorry, pretty girl." He said. She went over and punched him in the side. "You can't keep scaring me like this, it's not fair." "Watch out, heart patient, remember?" He tried to make her smile. "Don't make jokes about it, Luke. I'm serious. You have to stay here so I can watch after you." She looked at him, he was so fragile. She was scared he would fall apart any moment. She went over and placed her hands on his chest, just to make sure his heart was beating strong. "I was so scared. What were you doing anyway? Beating up that asshole?" He kissed her forehead. "Me and Julian just had a little talk. And when I've made a call to a certain person he'll be out of our lives for good." She took a breath. "I don't think I even want to know who you're calling. I just want you to get better." Her lips met his. He took his arms around her and breathed her in, all of her. He continued to kiss her intensely and she had to break it off to catch some air. "Let's go to the bedroom." He said. "Lucas Scott, the doctor said we couldn't do that in a while. You can't get your heart beat up, babe" The last thing she just said to tease him a little. "Baby, you have such dirty thoughts. I thought we could see a movie while we rested in the bed." He laughed and she had to laugh too.

Brooke and Lucas were laying in the bed holding around each other while they were watching Brooke's favourite movie, The notebook. Lucas comforted her every time she cried, and that was often. After they finished the movie they let their heads hit the pillows and fell asleep. Still Lucas was holding around his girl. They both were grateful for how lucky they were, having each other.

Not far away, Julian Baker sat lonely in a hotel room. One of his hands was holding a drink and the other was wiping away some tears.


	24. Not able to resist him

"I have to thank you, little brother." Lucas reached out his hand and Nathan took it. "I'm not quite sure what you're thanking me for, but your welcome I guess." He laughed. "Thank you for punching Julian. He deserved two black eyes signed by the Scott brothers." Nathan nodded in agreement. "No problem, no one messes with my family unpaid." He said. "Speaking off family, how's Dan? Is he still manipulating his way into Jamie's life?" Lucas asked with anger in his voice. He would never forget the things Dan had done, he would never forgive him and he thought the best for every one was if he stayed the hell away. Jamie should be spared all the suffering that came with Dan Scott. "I'm not sure of his motives for wanting to be in Jamie's life. Maybe he wants to make thing right with this generation, you know? Do things right with Jamie before he dies. Since he ruined his relationship with his sons a long time ago." Nathan said, clearly unsure. "I don't believe his motives are good, that man will never change and he is pure poison. You should keep him far away from your son." "Where are our beautiful women today? Wedding stuff?" Nathan asked trying to change the subject. "I think it's wedding stuff, but I'm not sure. Brooke was very secretive when she left this morning."

"I think I'll make the dresses. My own and you and Peyton's." Brooke told Haley. "But what are we doing here if you are going to make the dress? Haley said and looked around; they were surrounded by white wedding dresses. "I need inspiration, Hales. I have a picture in my head, but I need a final push. Just a little inspiration. And I love shopping; we can buy the lingerie here." They went around and looked at everything and Brooke tried on a few dresses. They both picked out some lingerie and went to lunch. "How is Lucas doing? Is Julian out of the way?" Haley asked when they had sat down at their table. "Lucas is doing well, he's been resting like I told him to. As for Julian, I think Lucas called his boss and managed to replace him with another producer, but I don't know the details." Brooke smiled at Haley; she finally thought everything was going to be okay. Lucas was recovering from his heart attack and she made sure he took his medicine. And Julian would no longer be a problem. "So, you said you were going to tell me the date. What is it?" Haley clapped her hands in excitement. "It's four months away. June twelfth is the big date. Oh, Haley, it's going to be amazing!" She said with a dreaming voice. "In four months Peyton will be six months pregnant…" Haley said before Brooke interrupted her. "Oh no! I forgot her growing stomach; I can't make her the dress I planned to make. I totally forgot it; she can't wear a corset dress." Haley laughed at her. "I hope you're not planning to make me wear a corset dress. I don't have the body I used to, not that I ever had a killer body. What I'm trying to say is that a child birth changes your body; you'll see when you get a little one." Brooke shook her head. "Don't be silly, Hales. You have an amazing body. But you and Peyton are going to have matching dresses, since you are my maid of honours. So if she can't wear a corset than neither can you. And I'm not planning to have a baby. Not now anyway"

"What have you been up to today? Secret wedding stuff?" Lucas asked and kissed her forehead. "Yes, boyfriend. Secret things I can't talk to you about." She answered and laughed. "So let's not talk." He said and kissed her passionately. He moved his hand down her back and then pushed her back on the coach. "Luke… We can't do this. Remember what the doctor said." He didn't listen, his lips started to make their way down her neck. "Please..." He whispered in her ear. "I know you want it as much as I do." He knew her to well, there were nothing she wanted more, but she was afraid of what it would do to his heart. "Luke…" He was starting to remove her clothes. She tried to resist him, but as always she wasn't able to. She let him take control and just enjoyed all of him. His body, the way he tasted and the way his hands and lips felt against her skin. "Oh God I've missed you." She purred in his ear. He only groaned as an answer.

That night she was laying up thinking about her amazing life. In four months she was going to marry the man of her dreams. The man who she had loved for so long, the one she thought she had lost forever all those years ago. But now he was laying there next to her and he was hers to keep. Always and forever. Her dream was so close she felt like she could reach out and grab it. Nothing would ever come between them again. No more drama and heartbreak. That's what she hoped for anyway.


	25. A man making a plan

"I met the new producer today, he seemed cool. Not like that asshole, Julian." He embraced his fiancé. "I've missed you today." She kissed him. "I've missed you too, Broody. I'm glad you've gotten yourself a good producer." His hand met her cheek. "Yeah, Paul sent me some quality this time." Brooke looked down, she kind of felt bad for Julian. His own dad didn't believe in him and fired him. The whole situation reminded her of the one with her and her mother. She hadn't even told Victoria she was marrying Lucas. But her mother probably knew anyway, it had been in a magazine. Someone had observed her diamond ring and called the press. Victoria had not called; she didn't even congratulate her only daughter with her engagement. "Is there something wrong?" She didn't want to tell him she in a way felt sorry for Julian, she didn't want to upset him. "Nothing, sweetie. It's nothing."

She was home alone; Lucas was out working with the movie. With the new producer she thought he would work less, but he didn't. There were plenty of late nights, but she tried not to nag about it. This movie was his dream like the clothing line was hers. She would be supportive no matter how much he was away. Right now she was working on her wedding dress, so it was a good thing he wasn't home. She used to have the dress in the store, because under no circumstances would Lucas see this dress. Nothing was going to give them bad luck, they didn't need it. The wedding was going to be perfect. She sighed. When she sat there working she suddenly felt like throwing up. She hurried out on the bathroom and got it up. She cleaned herself up. It must have been the seafood I ate yesterday; she thought to herself and took the dress with her on the way out. She had to go hide it in the store, so the prince wouldn't accidently stumble over it. When she got to the store she threw up one more time. It's the last time I eat shrimps. She said to herself while turning off the lights.

When he got home that night she was asleep. The clock was nearly two. He stood still for a moment just looking at her. He knew him working so much made her worried and made her feel like she was on second place. It was killing him. She would never come second in anything; she would always be his number one. He knew that, but she knowing it was the most important thing. He had to make it up to her in some way, some time. He went over to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, hoping she knew just how much. If someone ever could know that much love.

The next day he was up early, she was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but it would be nice to talk to her before he went to work. While he was showering, Brooke woke up. She was still not feeling well; maybe she had to go to the doctor and get something for food poisoning. She went to the bathroom. "Hey, babe. You're up. You want to come join me?" He said teasingly. "I don't think so. I only came in her to throw up." She sat down on the floor next to the toilet. "Oh. Now that you're saying it, you don't look too good." She gave him a look that could kill. "Jeez. Thanks." He laughed. "I'm sorry." He got out of the shower and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" She sighed. "I think I ate some bad shrimps. You should feel sorry for me, Luke." She pouted. He took her hand and kissed it. "I do feel sorry for you. Do you want me to stay home today? I will do it if you ask me to." She looked at him. "I love you for that, Lucas. But you should go to work. I'm just a little nauseous. I'll be fine." She let go off his hand and turned her head to the toilet. "You should go, baby. I don't want you to see me like this." He didn't go and instead he held her hair when she threw up.

He heard about the wedding date. Of course they hadn't told him, but he always found out the things worth finding out. He had four months to come up with a solid plan. This wedding wouldn't go smoothly if he had anything to say in the matter. And he did, he always did. He laughed, he would get his revenge. And after all he'd gone through he thought he deserved it. This man was up to no good.


	26. A kid on the way, a memory on her mind

"I'm late, Hales. I'm so freaking late!" Brooke came running and screaming into Haley's living room. "Relax Brooke; you're only like twenty minutes late. I totally forgive you." Brooke sat down in the chair and breathed in and out several times. "Not late for this, silly. _Late_ late. I think I'm pregnant, Hales. I've never been late before." Haley jumped up in excitement. "Yay! This is fantastic." She looked at Brooke. "Isn't it?" Brooke shook her head. "The timing sucks. Now that Lucas is busy with the movie. He's almost never home." Haley took her hand. "This is a good thing, Brooke. Believe me. You and Lucas will be great parents, the greatest. And you've always wanted a little baby." She wiped away a tear that come down Brooke's cheek. "Can you come with me to the doctor? Please. I can't do it alone." "Of course I'll go with you. But are you sure you don't want Luke there instead?" Brooke took a moment to think. "No. If it's a false alarm, I don't want him to know at all. You remember how scared you were? You struggled to tell Nathan. Now I understand how you felt it back then. And you were only seventeen… I don't know how you did it. I need some of that Haley James Scott magic." Haley hugged her. "I'll go with you. I'll be holding your hand like you hold mine. Let's go find out if I'm going to be an aunt."

He was following her, knew he would freak when he found out. She and Haley were going to the doctor's office. Oh, my. Were there a baby on the way? Or was it something else. He would find out sooner or later. This was getting interesting. But most importantly; his revenge would come. He would get to punch that man one day. Physically and mentally. And his wedding day would hopefully be that day.

She sat down at the kitchen table. She had asked Haley to go home; she would wait for Lucas alone. She didn't know what she felt about it. It kind of surprised her, and in another way it didn't. She breathed in and out. In and out. What would he say? What would he feel? Anger, happiness, excitement or disappointment? He was so busy these days, so hung up on his work. The timing sucked. When she sat there she took a trip down memory lane. She remembered a day when she and Lucas were lying in her bed. Outside the bedroom door they heard voices, screaming, fighting. Haley and Nathan fighting over birth control, the pill, a baby, a possible lie. Nathan thought Haley was trying to get pregnant on purpose, trick him into something. She was afraid that was what Lucas would think, that she had done this on purpose. Because she wanted a baby so badly and she wanted him home so badly. She had forgotten to take the pill a few times; she was stressed and forgot to take it. Damn. It was that time when he was recovering from the surgery. "He won't be mad, he'll be happy." She said to herself, but didn't fully believe it. He wouldn't be home for a long time, but this was not something she could take over the phone. And she couldn't go see him, he was way too busy. She went to the store, to continue with the dresses. Not her own though, there were no way that dress would fit her in June. When she sat down with Peyton's dress in her lap, she touched her stomach and smiled.

He opened the door and tried to make his way in without making much noise. He didn't want to wake her. She was laying on the coach with a blanket tucked over her. She had probably fallen asleep while watching Gossip girl or Runway. He went over to take her in his arms and carry her to their bed. "Hey, Luke…" She whispered. "Hey, sweetie. Go back to sleep. I'll tuck you in. Just close your eyes again, I didn't mean to wake you." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I have something to tell you. Something big, huge. You may want to put me down for this." He got worried with the sound of her voice and the words she spoke. "Is there something wrong?" She took his hand and made him sit down. "I don't know what to say, so I'm just gonna get it out." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She tried to smile at him; he didn't know what to say.


	27. Happy or not happy? That's the question

He didn't know what to say. She knew it; shed had known it all along. He was mad, angry at her. Thought she had done this on purpose, tricked him. Caught him in a trap, a baby trap. She started to cry and stood up to walk away from her silent fiancé. He took her hand before she was able to leave. "I love you" He said. She felt a but coming. "Can you please repeat what you said?" He halfway smiled; he was in a sort of shock. He needed to hear her say it one more time before he could let all the feelings out. She turned around to see him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant" She whispered. His whole face lit up. He stood up next to her took his arms around her and lifted her up. "We're gonna have a baby!" He screamed. "We're gonna have a baby." He screamed again and sat her down to kiss her. "Yeah" She cried. "We're going to be parents, Lucas Scott." She said and kissed him. Everything was going to be fine, it was already fine.

"Congratulations, man." Nathan hugged his brother. Jamie came running. "Auntie Brooke told me!" He stopped before the two men. "I'm going to get a little cousin." He screamed with joy. And then he was gone as fast as he came. "I have to call Grandpa Dan." He yelled back at them to explain his departure. "I have to say this, Nate. I don't like him spending time with Dan. I don't like anyone spending time with that animal." Nathan sighed. "I know, Luke. Trust me, I feel exactly the same. But Jamie loves his grandpa Dan. He only knows his Grandpa Dan who saved him from the crazy nanny and buys him ice cream. Not Dan Scott, the murderer who shot his brother in cold blood and treated his sons like crap for so many years." Lucas just stood there shaking his head. He didn't want that man in little Jamie's life. He certainly didn't want that man in his child's life; this was something he would try to prevent with every bone in his body.

"You guys remember that dreadful poncho Haley used to wear?" Nathan laughed and drank some white wine. "Yeah, how could we forget that one? And what about her bucket hat?" Haley punched him in his shoulder. "That was the hat you found in the car, and you were very upset to say the least." Nathan said and held his wife's hand. "It's so nice of you two to bring up my lack of fashion sense when I was younger." Haley said and pouted. "And don't get me started on the hair, it was terrible." Brooke said and laughed. "Jeez. Thanks, Brooke." They all laughed. "I'm so happy for you two." Haley said and changed the subject. "Finally Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis will get the fairytale ending they deserve. A wedding and a baby." Haley almost got a tear in her eye. She had seen these two people, who were so important spend too much time apart. They had wasted time with others and time to fight and hide their feelings. Finally they would have the life she knew they both had wanted since the moment they realized their great love for each other. "You're not allowed to screw it up this time, big brother." Nathan said and punched him in the back.

"You ready to turn to bed?" He said and kissed her forehead. "Yes." She yawned. "I called Peyton before, she was so thrilled. I heard her crying on the phone. And she started to make plans for a forced marriage. She's convinced she's getting a boy and we're getting a girl. And they're going to fall in the love at the age of two and be inseparable ever after that." She said and kissed him. "My baby girl will not marry that crazy woman's son." He said. "I'm just kidding." He added when he saw her facial expression. "She will not be allowed to look at boys before she's at least 40." He said and she had to laugh a little, remembering when she started to look at the other sex. Like at the age of six. "Do you thin I'm gonna be a good mum?" She said after a while. He laid his hand on her tummy. "I honestly think you'll be the most fantastic mum, Pretty girl." He removed her top and kissed her stomach. She wiped away a tear from her cheek.

There was someone at the door. It was very late, so Lucas had no idea who it was. He got up from the bed and saw that Brooke was still sleeping. He opened the door and looked right into the eyes of someone he hoped he never would see again.


	28. A little head and small toes

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, it means a lot :D I'm sorry for this chapter being this short and it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, but I hope you'll like it anyway. And I know this story is moving forward a bite slowly, but I promis you there will soon be a wedding and some action :)

* * *

**"What are you doing here?" He asked and didn't let go of the door, he didn't want that man inside his house. "I just wanted to come see how you were doing. I had some unfinished business in town. So, how are you and your beautiful woman?" Lucas stared at him in anger. "Cut the bullshit, Julian. I don't want to see you and I don't want to talk to you. And Brooke will certainly not have anything to do with you. Can't you just leave us alone? You've caused enough problems as it is" Julian looked down. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything. And I just want to congratulate you guys with the baby news." In response, Lucas threw the door in his face.

When he got back inside Brooke was half awake. "Who was that?" She asked when he laid down next to her. "No one important, babe. Just go to sleep again." Her eyes were closed before she managed to ask anymore questions. And she slept through the whole night Lucas on the other hand couldn't get any sleep. He couldn't get a picture out of his head, the look on Julian's face when he talked about the baby.

Three weeks later he hadn't talked to or seen Julian. And was slowly starting to forget him and the strange nightly visit of his. He had decided to not put too much in it, just leave it alone and concentrate on other things. Like Brooke and the baby. They'd been to a check up and today they were going to an ultrasound. Or they were supposed to go to one, if he just could get away from work. He wouldn't let Brooke down again, so I wasn't really an option. "Lucas! Where are you going? We're not finished here" Lucas stopped in the door.

She was sitting in the waiting room counting minutes, seconds. He said he would be there. Two minutes left until the doctor would come out and call out her name. Two minutes until he had to be here. So they together could see their little baby.

Lucas stopped in the door. Thinking over what he should do. And again it wasn't really an option. "I m going to see my baby. And you can try to stop me" He said and ran out the door, knowing he only had a few minutes.

"Brooke Davis." She heard her name get called up and followed the nurse inside an examination room. She changed into the clothes she gave her and laid down on the table waiting for the doctor and for him. The door went up and in come the doctor. "Hey, Ms. Davis. How are you doing today?" Brooke looked down at the floor. "I'm doing fine. I just hope everything is okay with the baby." "I'm sure everything is fine. Will the father be joining us today?" Brooke opened her moth to answer, but someone beat her to it. "Yes he will." He said and came over to Brooke, like always his timing was so typical Lucas Scott.

"Here you see the head." The doctor said and pointed to the screen. Lucas was holding on to Brooke's hand and they both had tears in their eyes. It was incredible to see the little creature that was their child. Their little baby. "Look at the little toes." Brooke whispered, she was so overwhelmed with pride and love. She couldn't wait to hold the baby in her arms and see Lucas as a father. "We made that… It's unbelievable. Good job, Brooke Davis." He kissed her forehead. "You too, Lucas Scott." The doctor smiled at them. "You two want to know if it's a boy or a girl, we can actually find out at this point?" She asked, but they both shook their heads. "We like surprises." Lucas said, without knowing how many surprises they were going to get in the future.

In about three months they were going to have their dream wedding. The wedding Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott had dreamt about for so many years, he was planning to make it memorable. For everyone. And about five months after the wedding they are going to get a baby. He would make sure it got the welcome it deserved, being Lucas Scott's child.


	29. Almost at the finish line

"Look at you. You're practically glowing." Brooke said when she saw her best friend. "Talk for yourself. You don't look too bad yourself." They hugged and they both cried a little, because it felt so good to finally see each other again. "Hey, Jake." Brooke said and gave her best friend's husband a hug to. "Where's that man of yours hiding today?" Peyton asked while they were walking out from the airport. "He didn't want to meet his psycho ex." She answered and Peyton laughed. "No, actually, he, Nathan and Jamie are on a camping trip." Jake sighed. "So I have to put up with you two all alone." Peyton punched him in the side. "Don' you worry, they'll be home tonight."

"I can't believe it's only one week left to the big day. Do you have everything under control, ?" Peyton asked. She, Brooke and Haley were sitting at the table drinking tea and catching up. "I don't know. It's so much that have to be perfect. Flowers, catering, the dresses. But Hales here has been a big help." Haley smiled at her. "Anything for you and good, old Lucas." They all smiled. "Even the dress is finished. I had to start all over when I heard about this little one coming." She said and touched her growing stomach. Peyton looked down at her own baby bump. "I hope you've made me a dress that doesn't make me look like an elephant." She said and made a pouty face. "Don't you worry, . You'll look beautiful. But of course you won't be the prettiest girl in that church." "No, Peyton. That'll be me." Haley said without cracking a smile. "That's not fair." Brooke whined. "I hope you understood that I was kidding. You'll be the princess and I'll be the troll."

"Honey, I'm home." He yelled out when he opened the door. "Oh, hey, Peyton." He had forgotten about the fact that she and Jake had arrived the same day. "Hey to you too." She was sitting in the coach reading a magazine. "Where's Brooke and Jake?" He asked before sitting down next to her. "He's helping her with a book shelf, which I hear you were supposed to fix last week." He looked down. "Yeah, there's been a lot going on lately. How are you doing? Excited for the baby?" She nodded. "Yeah, but now I just want to get it out." He laughed when he saw the look on her face. "Look at us. Who would've guessed we could sit her as civilized people when you were marrying another woman and I was married to another man?" He thought about her question for a little while before answering. "We've grown a lot. And this was what was supposed to happen all along. You and Jake and me and Brooke." She nodded slowly. "You were right that day when you kind of broke my heart. You and I were never meant to be." Seeing them sitting there, together, didn't make her jealous or angry. They had all been through so much. Tears, love and heartache. But finally everything was coming together like they always were meant to do. And Brooke didn't find it weird or uncomfortable at all to have her fiancé's ex-girlfriend living in their house.

The next days they all spent together. Having fun and making the last preparations before the wedding. Brooke and Lucas had decided not to have a bachelor and a bachelorette party. Since Peyton and Brooke couldn't drink, Brooke would just like them to go out for dinner. She told Lucas time and time again, he could have his own bachelor party. But his answer was the same every time; he was determined to take the guys out to dinner with the girls. So that's what they did. "You ready to be a father again, Jake?" Nathan asked. "Yeah, absolutely, man. I've had some practice. But this time I hope it's a boy, so we'll have one of each." He smiled when he thought about his little girl back home and the new baby that soon was coming. "And he will end up married to your little girl." Peyton said and took her husband's hand. Brooke just laughed. "You seem so sure, Peyton. No matter what it is, I'll love that baby more than anything in the world." "I don't want you two crazy women to force our children together. If it's meant to be I will happen." Lucas said with sureness, and he thought it was a bite strange to sit and talk about their children's future. They talked, laughed and danced all night.

On the way home Lucas walked behind the girls and talked to Jake, there was something he would like to ask him about. "You know Julian, right? Julian Baker. He was in your wedding. I was meaning to ask you then, but I never did." Jake sighed. "I know him. Knew him. We go way back. I know him as a really good guy, but I've heard he have caused some problems for you. I guess it went downhill for him when his mother died. And his father never cared about him the way he should, much like yours. He never felt like he had his father's love and blessing and support." Lucas looked down at the roadside. "I guess that explains a lot. But it doesn't really matter now. He's out of our lives for good." Something was vibrating in his pocket, his phone was ringing. The name that lit up on the phone hit him in the face. "Hey." He had not heard that voice in over a year, and to hear it again now caught him by surprise.


	30. A broken heart

"Lindsey…" Both the girls stopped by the mention of her name. "Good to hear your voice, Luke." She said and he could hear that she meant it. "Why are you calling?" He asked and it came out colder than he wanted. "Sorry." He added. "It's okay. I know it may seem strange that I call you after so long time. I just want to congratulate you. And Brooke. I read about it in a magazine a long time ago, but I haven't had the guts to call you. Before now." He didn't know what to say; honestly she hadn't been on his mind at all the last year. But he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't hurt her more than he already had done by taking her heart and break it into pieces. She deserved better. Brooke and Peyton stood before him and listened to his words. "Thanks, Lindsey. It means a lot. And I'm so sorry…" She interrupted him "I'm happy for you, Lucas. I was right about that girl in your heart; I just thought it was Peyton." He smiled and looked at Brooke. "It was always Brooke Davis." He could hear her sigh in the other end of the phone. "Congratulations again. Say hey to Brooke for me, and tell her she's a lucky woman." She hung up before he could make any response. When she had hung up the phone the tears started flowing. She just wanted to hear his voice one last time. Lucas Scott really knew how to break a heart.

"What was that?" Peyton asked Lucas with a worried mind. She hoped this was nothing that could potentially ruin her best friend's happiness. "Nothing." Lucas said and took Brooke's hand. "Lindsey says hey and she only wanted to congratulate us." Brooke smiled. "That was nice of her." They all went back to the house. Peyton couldn't get her head around to understand why Lindsey would call now. At this point. Maybe she wasn't over Lucas? When she laid down to sleep next to Jake she tried to let it go and tell herself it was nothing. Like Lucas said, it was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"It was always you too." She said when they got ready to go to bed. He looked at her and smiled. "From the start. It was always you and there will never be anyone else. You had me hooked the first time I laid eyes on you, Lucas Scott." She went over and kissed him. He took his arms around her and deepened the kiss. "You had me hooked when you removed that leopard lingerie." He teased and she punched him. "She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. Brooke Davis is gonna change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it. The world doesn't and didn't stand a chance. At least not mine, you've changed my world, pretty girl. In so many ways, and I don't even think you understand how much." She kissed him intensely. "You are so sexy when you quote yourself." She said and laughed. He pushed her back so he was on top of her. "I want you. Right now." He groaned while kissing her neck. "We can't do this." She whispered. "Peyton and Jake are lying in the other room." He didn't listen to her. "Yeah, we can."

"Good morning, " Peyton said and tried not to laugh. "Good morning to you too." Brooke said and found herself a cup off tea. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Brooke asked when she saw Peyton's face. "Have I something in my face? Oh my God. Do I have a rash? I can't have a rash in my wedding." She started to panic. "No. Relax, silly. I just finally got to hear the Brooke Davis sex noises. It was interesting. I didn't get to hear it on the sex tape, I was to busy punching you." She laughed and saw Brooke's face turn red. "Oh no. Did you hear us? This is so awkward. Did Jake hear it to? I can never look him in the eyes again." Peyton just couldn't stop laughing. "He didn't hear anything I think. He was already asleep and had begun snoring." Brooke sat down at the table. "It's a bit weird that we've shared two guys. I hope you don't have a secret sex tape with Jake too. Then I think I just have to kill you." Brooke shook her head. "All mine are out." Lucas came walking in. "What's so funny?" The girls exchanged looks. "Nothing." They said at the same time.

Lindsey was sitting in a kitchen chair reflecting over her life. What would have happened if she said yes at that alter? Would they live happily ever after or would he always been pining after Brooke? Would she be sitting here with a family instead of a broken heart? A heart that took forever to heal. She heard a cry; there was a little girl in the other room who really wanted her mum.


	31. Almost there, but not quite

She had always wanted to tell him about her daughter. She never did, and now it probably was too late. It wouldn't make a difference now, it could have. Maybe. If she told him right away, but she was afraid. Cause everything wasn't black and white. And he wasn't her to keep. He didn't want her, but she wanted him so badly. Still did. She went over the alterantives in her mind. Once again. She could still tell him. See what would happen, there couldn't possibly worse than it already was. She didn't have so much to loose.

"It's beautiful, Brooke Davis." Peyton said when Brooke showed her the wedding dress. "Luke is going to die when he sees you in that." She said. "That's not funny, ." Peyton shook her head. "You can't take everything literally. Of course he won't actually drop to the floor, but I think his heart will skip a beat or two." Brooke looked at herself in the mirror; she didn't look too bad. And she did fell like a princess that got everything she dreamt off and more. "I hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow. No drama and no sad tears, just happy ones." Peyton came up behind her and laid her arms around her shoulders. "Everything will be perfect." She said, but wasn't able to shake off the bad feeling inside. The feeling that told her that there was something bad on the way. No. She told herself. Everything was going to be perfect, because Brooke Davis deserved it more than anyone.

She looked just like her. That was what had struck him the first moment he saw her. And that was what had made him do all the things he had done. He understood him he hoped; he had seen it in her eyes. She understood him. At one point he felt like he had to have her or he would die. Death was what had brought him here.

"Tonight I want you out off the house." She told him at dinner. "Excuse me. You want me out of my own house?" She nodded and Peyton and Jake had to let the laugh out. "We can't see each other before the big day. No temptations you know and therefore I need you out." She took a breath before she continued. "By the way, Jake, You can wipe that grin off your face because you are going with him, I have arranged everything already. You two knuckleheads are going to Haley and Nathan's and she is coming here. We girls have to be up early and Peyton and Haley have to make me look breathtakingly beautiful. So, no distractions. Like boys." Jake and Lucas looked at her. "That was a lot of words in almost no time." Jake said and laughed, a little terrified and a little impressed. "You see what you've gotten yourself into man?" Jake said. "Clearly I didn't think about this all the way through, maybe I have to do some rethinking." He teased Brooke and kissed her cheek. "Whatever. I'm marrying you tomorrow no matter what. You really don't have that much to say in the matter." He laughed and knew she meant every word. But he wouldn't miss that wedding for anything in the world.

"Hey, my beautiful soon-to-be daughter in law." Karen said and walked over to hug Brooke. "Karen! You're finally here. Where are Andy and Lily?" She asked when she saw that there were no one behind her. "They are with Lucas and Nathan. Everyone is getting ready to go to the church. I just had to see you first." Brooke hugged her again; it was so good to see her. She had been more off a mother to her than her own ever was. "Have I told you how proud I am of you? Both of you. You two have been through so much. Together and apart and you have managed to come out on the other side. Still the two of you together. Stronger as individuals and as a couple." Karen said and held Brooke's hands. "You're making me cry, like always. And you can't do that now, it'll ruin my makeup." She squeezed the hands of her soon-to-be mother in law. Haley and Peyton came inside the room, hugs and kind words were exchanged before Karen left Brooke and her two maids of honours alone. "You ready, ?" Peyton asked and she took one of Brooke's hands while Haley took the other. "I've never been more ready to do anything in my entire life."

One. Two. Three. One gun, two possible revenges and three people that didn't want that wedding to take place.


	32. One Two Three

He found his place in the church, there was not much time left now. Soon he would see her and she would look beautiful, as always. And they would get married and live together forever as man and wife. "You ready for this little brother?" Nathan asked and came up next to him. "Yes. I don't think I've ever been this ready." The church was starting to fill up. On the first benches sat his mother, Andy and his little sister, Jake, Mouth, Millie and Skills. It was sad to see that should have been there wasn't here. Brooke's mother and father were no where to be seen. Brooke had invited them, but they had clearly decided that seeing their only child getting married wasn't a priority. He promised himself he would be a better parent than they had ever been to their daughter and a better father than his own, who also wasn't there for obvious reasons. His "father" had taken away his _real _father, stolen a life that wasn't his to take. Keith should have been sitting on that bench clapping his big hands together. Brooke was going to walk down the aisle alone because her father didn't care and because she told him that if Keith was alive she would have wanted him to walk with her. She said she would walk alone, but everyone they had lost along the way was going to walk with her. In her heart and in her mind.

"Oh my God. It's really happening. Now. Right now." Brooke was starting to get a little nervous. Not about marrying Lucas, but about walking down the aisle in high heels and an awfully big baby bump. "Yeah it is. I thought you said you were ready." Haley said and smiled at her. "I am. I am ready. I can't wait to marry my man." "That's good. And can we make this a little quick, I really have to pee." She teased Brooke. "Very funny, ." Peyton laid away the teasing and the jokes and looked at her best friend with seriousness. "This is it. I love you, . Good luck." She hugged Brooke and whipped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "Good luck." Haley also said and the three girls shared a group hug like they had done so many times before. Then the doors opened and Haley went first, followed by Peyton. When it finally was her turn Brooke Davis took a deep breath and prepared herself for the future. Her future, her forever. Their happy ending.

There she was, walking slowly towards her. He knew she was going to look beautiful, but she blew him away in a way he didn't even thin was possible. He had never seen anything so stunning, so gorgeous and beautiful, but yet the most real thing he had ever seen. And the bump under her dress only made her glow even more. He held back some tears. Now it was happening, she would be his wife. Always and forever was about to start.

He had been drinking. A lot. He should never have looked at her, felt this way. He knew he had been a fool, a jerk. A person he rather not be. But it was their fault. Her fault. Everything was black after she was gone, after he lost her. And the little light he had seen was going to be lost the moment she said I do. He knew he was crazy, she didn't feel the same way, not even close. But he had to do something, anything to stop it. He couldn't expect to get anything without fighting and giving an effort.

She sat in an apartment thousands of miles away from him, thinking of him. Thinking of them and their wedding. She tried not to, but any time at the day he would pop up in her mind. Again and again. She had played with the thought to take a plane and go to his wedding. Sit in the back of the church and stand up when the minister asked if anyone objected. She would tell him she still loved him. That he had to love her back because she had a daughter. And that mattered, it should matter. But she never took that plane, instead she sat there with her blue-eyed baby girl and thought of him and everything she should have done and said a long time ago. Time was running out, but it wouldn't be fair to them to drop a bomb like that in their wedding. After all she didn't really dislike Brooke. Ironically it was Brooke who made her wedding dress, the dress she wore when she made the biggest mistake of her life. Letting him slip through her fingers. She would do it later, tell him everything. Yes, she would, because in the end that was the right thing do to. Even though it would ruin so many lives and break so many hearts, probably hers included.

It felt so good to hold it; it fitted perfectly in his hands. It belonged there, this was faith and destiny. He wasn't going to the church. He would let them be man and wife and then strike. He would turn up when they were blissfully happy and thought that nothing bad could happen. That nothing in the whole world could ruin that moment, that feeling of eternal love and happiness. He hadn't been happy in a long, long time. And neither should him. His happiness would turn to sorrow, grief, pain and hurt. He was going to take what was most precious to him because he deserved it. Lucas Scott had been messing with the wrong man. They could all call him crazy and evil, and they probably would. Bu he wouldn't care because that man had made him feel miserable and had taken too many of his years away from him. He'd been to hell. And his family was to blame; they would all be there so this was the time to get even.

He took her hands when she finally was at the finish line and could feel them shaking. "It's okay, Pretty girl. You are with me now." She smiled and sighed. She felt like she could feel all the love he had for her and hoped he could feel it too, all the love she held for him in her heart. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for.


	33. The beginning of always

He came in the back door, tried not to get anyone's attention. It was difficult considering he was drunk as hell. He saw the back of her while she was walking down the aisle. He had no idea what to do to stop it all. There wasn't really much he could do, but at least he had to give an attempt. She was beautiful. She looked stunning there she stood holding his hands. The wrong hands.

The minister spoke the words you hear in every wedding before it was their time to speak of their love for each other. Brooke was the one to start. She took a deep breath and knew she was shaking. She looked into his blue eyes and it calmed her. "On this day, the happiest day of my life, I pledge to share my life with you. I remember the first time I saw you, the boyish smile and the blue eyes that contained so much, everything. And I knew from that moment that I had to know you, have you. It was so strong and when I fell for you I knew that I never had felt anything so strong and powerful. I had never known love…" She had to take a minute to breathe before she could continue. "And in one way it scared me, but I let it in and I let you in. And even though there has been bad days I don't regret it for one second cause it brought us here, to this moment. I'll be your love, your hope and strength. To you I'll always be faithful and I'll stand by you through anything. Because I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott. Always have, always will. So today, Lucas Scott, I give myself to you as your wife." The tears started coming down her cheeks and he wiped some of them away before he gave her his words.

"On this day, a day of happiness and love, I pledge to share my life with you. I don't know if everyone here knows the story of how this brunette caught my eye. She was half-naked in my backseat and asked me if I could feel it all changing. And it did, you've opened my heart to a love that I didn't even think was possible. I know I've hurt you and let you down on the way, I hope that never will happen again and I'll do anything to make sure of it. Because you are my life, my everything. I'll always be faithful to you; I will go through fire and pain to keep you and our baby safe. I'll do anything. I love you more than anything in the world, Brooke Penelope Davis. Always have and will do until my dying day. So today, in front of everyone we love, I give myself to you as your husband." He squeezed her hands harder just to make sure this was real, that she was still standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to ask if anyone objects to this reunion? Because I do object. What kind of minister are you?" They turned around to see who was yelling and people were starting to mumble around them. It was Julian, of course it was him. Who else would ruin their wedding day like this? Lucas could feel the anger rose inside of him and Brooke couldn't really feel anything. This day that were meant to be perfect was starting to get ruined. "I object because I love you, Brooke. And I know you feel something for me too, just admit it. I actually thin you are a good guy, Lucas. But I should be the one marrying that woman." Andy was quickly on his feet and went to get this drunken man out of the church and Nathan was quick to follow him. Together they managed to get Julian out of there. He didn't shut up on the way out, just screamed words that no one really was able to understand. They put some people by the doors so he wouldn't be able to get in there again no matter how hard he tried.

The minster looked like he was in shock; he had clearly never experienced something like this. "Would you like to continue or do you want to postpone it? Or maybe have a little break?" He asked them and looked at them with understanding and compassion. "Maybe, we should take a break." Lucas said still holding on to Brooke's hands. "No." She simply said. "I want to marry you, to be your wife. And I want it to happen now; we can't let that psychopath ruin our day." He nodded in agreement and the minister continued. They exchanged rings. She said I do and he echoed her seconds later. They kissed until Nathan and Peyton looked away. She opened her eyes and they were locked with his and they both could feel it. That this was the beginning of always.

She was happy to see him gone when they got outside; she hoped they never would see him gain. That his time he really was out of their lives for good. Peyton looked over at the happy couple. The feeling she hadn't been able to shake away had been there for a reason. Something bad had happened. But what she didn't know, what neither one of them knew, was that what was coming was even worse. It wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	34. Quiet before the storm

Nothing more would happen, it would all turn out perfect and in a few hours they would sit on a plane to Bali. She tried to convince herself that Julian wouldn't show up once again. It looked like everyone had forgotten the whole mess at the church, everyone but Jamie. "Auntie Brooke, why did that man say all those things?" He asked Brooke after the dinner just as she and Luke were going to have their first dance. "Jamie… Some things are hard for me to explain and this is one of those things." She hoped he would leave it with that, she didn't really want to talk about it. "Didn't you want to marry Uncle Lucas? Just like Lindsey didn't." She sighed. "Don't be silly, Jamie. I love your Uncle Lucas and there's nothing in the world I want more than to be his wife. That man in the church was drunk and he didn't know what he was saying." Lucas came over to finally dance with his wife. "I have to borrow Brooke for a little while. Is that okay, Jamie?" Jamie smiled at his uncle and nodded.

They danced their first dance as man and wife to the lyrics of _their_ song. It was the song he had played for her when he asked her to marry him. The second time around, but that didn't really matter.

_"When I saw your face  
It was like a space  
In my heart was filled  
It's like I knew  
From the very start  
That you were every other part of me _

_It's like I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
You fill my heart"_

He remembered their dance in Nathan and Haley's wedding. She had looked so beautiful and fitted so perfectly in his arms. What he didn't know back then was that the dance was the beginning of the end. This dance, right now, was just the beginning.

"You fill my heart." He whispered in her ear and she kissed him until she could hear everyone around them cheering.

"Brooke Davis is my best friend. I remember when she discovered boys; she was five years old and way too young to be discovering the other sex. She told me she was in love with Pete from kinder garden and after that she has had more boys than I can count." Peyton stopped to laugh when she saw the look Brooke was giving her. "But I don't think I've seen her in love before she met Lucas. She fell for him and she fell hard. I remember her coming to me and talking about her major crush on a blue eyed, poetic basketball player. They've had their ups and downs, some of the downs are I to blame for, but they always found their way back to each other. What I see between the two of them are true, everlasting love. So raise your glasses for, Brooke and Lucas Scott. I love you guys." She said with tears in her eyes. Brooke formed a thank you with her mouth while Lucas kissed away the tears on her cheeks.

"Lucas and I didn't get the best start, honestly I hated the guy. He was everything I couldn't bring myself to be and in a way he had everything I always had wanted. But when I got to know him, I found out that he was a really good guy. A guy who stuck up for his friends and family. For his brother. When we became friends I started to understand him, what he was thinking and feeling. And at one point I knew there was a girl he had feelings for. The one and only, Brooke Davis. It was so obvious to everyone around him that he loved this girl and that she loved him too. I've always had the impression these two goof heads were meant to be together, and finally they understood it to. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I love you." Nathan raised his glass and gave his big brother the biggest smile.

"I don't think I can do this." Haley took a deep breath. "It's so hard to stand up here without crying. I'll try to get out what I want to say before the tears take over." She sighed. "Her we go. I've known Lucas since we were little kids playing with Barbie dolls." She laughed of the memory. "And I've seen him grow into a wonderful man. And Brooke, I have to admit I didn't like you at first and when Lucas told me you tow were a couple I laughed and thought he was joking. But I've learnt to know you and you are an amazing woman, you truly are. You've become one of my very best friends. And opposites attracts, me and my husband are proof of that. I thought you two were wrong for each other, but it couldn't be more right. I couldn't be more wrong. When I see how Lucas looks at Brooke and hear how she speaks of him. I understand that love is something lasting and unbreakable. Thank you guys, for making us all believe in true love." She hadn't been able to hold back the tears. "I love you so much."

Everyone clapped and Lucas and Brooke both had to wipe away some tears. All the love in the room was overwhelming, but it was all about to change. It was just quiet before the storm.

"Julian, what are you doing here? That was all Jake managed to say before they heard a gunshot. "What the hell!" He screamed and ran to find Peyton. People were starting to freak out and no one knew where the shot had come from. "Lucas!" Brooke screamed and started to panic when she couldn't find him. "Brooke, I'm right here." He held his arms around her. "That was a gunshot, wasn't it?" Nathan asked when he came running with Haley and Jamie in his arms. "Yeah, I think so. But where the hell did it come from?" Then they heard another shot. Brooke started to breathe in and out; this was not something she thought she would be able to handle very well. "What's happening?" She cried and they all turned around. There _he_ was. Holding a gun in his hands.


	35. Horror

Who else could it be? Who else were as crazy as him?

"Hello, everyone. So good to see all of you." Dan Scott pointed his gun at his two sons.

He couldn't find her. He ran around the halls, opened all the doors. She was nowhere to be found. "Peyton!" He screamed in desperation.

Oh my God. The perfect dream was about to turn into a nightmare. She could barely breathe. His eyes glowed of hate, it scared her. It scared the hell out of her. Her friends were in great danger. Her husband. Her baby. She couldn't bear to see anything happen to anyone of them.

She could feel his arms around her. He was shaking, shaking of anger or fear.

"It's nice to see that everyone was able to be here today. To see these to people…" He pointed at Brooke and Lucas. "…finally become man and wife, just to get separated right away." He laughed and Lucas could feel Brooke's whole body tighten in fear and shock. He felt sick. He tried to come up with something. Anything to stop this.

Dan was walking around the room. Small steps. Only the sound of his shoes hitting the floor. No one said anything, there were a total silence. He looked at the wedding guests, stopped before some of them. Eventually he stood still and pointed his gun at some of the guests. "You can go. Now. I have nothing against you. This is a family matter." People started walking towards the doors, terrified of the gun. Some of them were afraid to go with their backs turned against him. That he would put a bullet there any second.

"Oh, my drug addicted ex-wife. So nice to see you Deb. You of all people know why I'm here right? Sex with my older brother and a little, innocent fire. I was in prison for so long because I killed Keith. The way I see it, you were the one who belonged there." He paused and went all up in Deb face who tried not to show him just how scared she was. He smirked at her and moved slowly away from her. "Karen, you little slut. You brought that douche back from down under I see. I tried to change for you, be a better man. So I could finally deserve to be seen with a woman like you." He laughed loudly. "Unlike Deb I thought you had some class. But I was clearly wrong. You were not worth me making an effort." He spitted on the floor in front of Karen's feet. "That was for the last time you came to visit me." Andy was holding around Lily, who were crying and covering up her face.

"Nathan, there you are, my talented son. My ungrateful son. You would never be where you are today if it hadn't been for me..." Nathan interrupted him, foolishly or bravely. That would he soon find out. "You're wrong. Haley is the reason for me being where I am. Not you." Dan just giggled insanely. "Stupid and reckless as always. Can't you see I'm the one holding the gun? Do I have to shoot someone before you take me seriously?" He pointed the gun at Haley. Nathan was quickly in front of her, protecting both her and his son. "So touching, puppy love. Haley, the whore who refuses me to see my only grandson. Who took my son from me? Give me one good reason for not to shoot you right here, right now?" Haley tried to hold back the tears she felt pressing. She didn't want him to see her cry; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see her terrified. And she would defiantly not beg for her life. "Because she's my mama and I love her, grandpa Dan." Jamie said and looked up at his grandfather whom he loved and respected until now. Dan just turned away from the little family and directed his attention towards Brooke and Lucas.

"Welcome to the Scott family, Ms Davis." He went over to touch her face. "You are extremely beautiful. Good job, Lucas." Lucas stood in front of her and gave his father a look that could kill. If it only could… "Don't you dare touch my wife." Dan took his gun and shoved it up in his son's face. "I'm the one with the gun!" He let go of Lucas. "You are the worst. You sent your own father to jail. You couldn't let it go. I'm your father, not Keith." Lucas spat on the floor in front of him. "He was more of a father to me than you ever were. And you don't get to say his name." Dan just laughed. "You are crazy!" Lucas screamed and moved a little to the right to fully cover his wife. "You're damn right I'm crazy. And you are all to blame." He turned around to see all of their faces, he enjoyed to see them all shiver and he enjoyed all the power he currently possessed. Brooke felt her hands shaking, she couldn't control it. She breathed in and out. And then her heart dropped just a little more, because she could feel her baby kicking. Her and Lucas's little child, maybe they didn't even get to meet. She squeezed Lucas's arm to have something to hold onto. She wondered where Peyton and Jake were, she was glad they were safe and hoped they had called the police. "You actually still owe me a slow dance, Ms Davis." She felt like throving up.

Dan had also discovered the absence of two of the guests. "Where is the young version of Deb hiding? Sleeping with both brothers shows great class." He shook his head and his look was hard and cold. "Wait a minute, Ms Davis; you've done that do, haven't you?" He shook his head one more time. "What's wrong with you people?" Lucas saw that Nathan planned something, to jump his father and take the gun. He gave his brother a signal. If they both did it at the same time it might work. But he didn't want to leave Brooke's side, to give him a clear aim. "Since you took so many of my years, Lucas, I will take something from you." Dan almost whispered. "I can see it in your eyes that you understand what's going to happen. I'll take what's most precious to you." He pointed the gun at Brooke. Lucas stood in front of her. "Luke…" She cried. Dan threw Lucas away. He aimed at Brooke; she was unable to do anything. "No!"

It only was a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Suddenly he jumped in front of her. There was a shot. A man was lying on the floor, bleeding. Shot. Brooke was crying. The man on the floor had his eyes closed. He was dead.


	36. Shot through the heart

He came from behind and attacked Dan. The gun left his hand and flew over the floor. Nathan was quickly down on the floor and grabbed it. Jake was still trying to hold Dan down. He had come from nowhere and they were all so grateful. He had managed to save all but one. Brooke was sitting next to his dead body. She was shaking and crying. He had saved her from a certain death and now he was gone. "Come here, Brooke."

Peyton sat down at a chair; Jake had found her sitting outside. Together they had gone back inside and saw Dan Scott standing over their friends, threatening them with a gun. Jake had managed to keep her calm and when he saw an opportunity he had jumped Dan from behind. Just when he was about to shoot Brooke and he had jumped in front of her and saved her. Jake was sad to see his friend dead, that he hadn't been able to save him too.

He held her in his arms. She was shivering and he took his hands up and down her arms to try and calm her. "He saved me…" She whispered. "I know, baby. I know. And I'm so grateful for that" She shook her head. "He saved me and now he's dead. It should have been me." He held her tight and whispered calming words in her ear. "Don't say that. I don't know what I'd done if I lost you and our baby." He looked down at Julian's body. He didn't know what to feel. He was grateful and surprised. Julian had saved Brooke's life, he didn't know why, but that didn't matter. He would be forever grateful. "Look, Luke. He has something in his hands. She bent down and touched Julian's arms. "It's a picture." She said and showed it to him. The sight gave him a little shock. "She looks just like you." He said and she saw it to, the woman in the picture looked like she could be her sister, or mother. She turned it over and looked at the back. "Love mum." She whispered. He kissed her hand. "That explains a lot."

He saw the police coming and getting Dan. He didn't bother standing up. He didn't want to look or talk to his father. Peyton was still sitting silently on the chair. "Are you alright?" Brooke asked. She didn't answer, she just shook her head. Brooke went over to her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Peyton lifted her head and looked at her best friend. "My water broke."

It was all a blur after that. They got her to the hospital. Jake was holding her hand all the way there while she was screaming that she couldn't have the baby. It was too soon. She was afraid her child wouldn't survive. Brooke and Lucas stayed behind; she wanted to be there next to him until they came for his body. When they'd seen him off they went to the hospital to see Peyton.

"How is she?" Brooke asked when they finally arrived. "She's in labour, but she refuses to deliver the baby. She's putting up a fight against the doctors. Jake is trying to calm her down and tell her it's going to be alright. Bit she won't listen, eventually they have to drug her." Haley said and sighed. "She's having this baby tonight, whether she wants it or not." Brooke held her hand in front of her mouth and had to sit down. Poor Peyton, why couldn't it been over by now? Why did all this have to happen? Lucas sat down next to her and took her hand. "It's going to be okay." He said calmly. "No, it's not, Luke." She breathed in and out. She didn't feel good. Her body was trying to tell her something. "Something's wrong, Luke." That was all she managed to say before she laid lifeless on the floor. "Brooke!"


	37. Good and bad news at once

"Help! Please." He held her in his arms and he could feel her heartbeat, but it wasn't as strong as it should be. A nurse came running. After that he didn't pay much attention to what was happening around him. People talked, people walked back and forth. Loud noises and flashy lights. He only focused on his beautiful wife who looked so breakable in her white dress. They took her away from him. She was lying in a bed and they took her inside a room which they closed the doors to. They didn't tell him what was happening, he stood alone outside and felt like the whole world were coming to an end.

"She's the strongest woman I know, Luke. She will pull through this, I know she will." Haley gave him a hug and just wished she could take some of his pain away. Lucas didn't answer her; he sat totally still with his head in his hands. "Luke... Please talk to me. Just say something. Because I need to hear that you're still in there. That you are not giving up. You have to be strong for Brooke and your baby." She took his hand. "There's nothing to say."

Nathan was standing outside Peyton's room. He could hear her screaming and cursing on the other side of the door. She really didn't want to deliver her baby, it was three months early and she was afraid the baby wouldn't survive. He felt bad for her and Jake. And for Lucas, Brooke had to make it. Because she just had to. They all had to, Peyton and her baby and Brooke and her little child. He hadn't prayed in ages, but it felt like it was about time now.

A doctor came towards them. He was up in a blink to hear what was going on. "Your wife will be alright. Stress caused her to have a seizure and it was critical for a while, but we managed to stabilize her and the baby." He felt a great relief. "But it may cause problems later on in the pregnancy. I'm afraid an early birth is a big possibility." The doctor sighed. "Or even a miscarriage." Why was there always a but? He breathed in and out, they could loose the baby. At least Brooke was alive. He tried to think positive, but it was hard. He has been looking forward to being a father. He felt a tear coming down his face and Haley's hand in his. "Have you told Brooke?" The doctor shook her head. "I want to be the one to tell her, she should her it from me." Haley looked at the doctor. "It can go well, right? She doesn't have to loose the baby?" She whispered. "We just have to hope for the best."

Just when Lucas was on his way to Brooke's room, Jake came running with a big smile on his face. "It's a boy. We got a boy. He is tiny, but strong. And Peyton is alright." He looked around. "Where's Brooke?" Lucas felt like he was going to fell to the ground. All the emotions were about to break him.

He stroke her hair and whispered how much he loved her in her ear. He didn't know how he would break the news to her. That there was a big possibility she would miscarriage. That the kid growing inside her would never get a name, a life. That they maybe wouldn't get the chance to meet their baby, the life they together had created. Her eyes were closed and in this moment she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to ruin that. He didn't want to put another tear on her face. Her wedding day was already ruined; he didn't want to make it any worse. To ruin the happiness surrounding the baby. He rested his head on her lap and held his hands over hers. "Hey, husband…" He took a deep breathe.


	38. In sickness and in health

****

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in ages, I've been very busy with work and tons of exams. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

"Hey sweetie…" He sighed. All the thoughts inside his head made it spin around. He didn't know if he should tell her or stay silence. He didn't want her to break down again, but on the other hand, this was something she deserved to know. It was her baby to, her body. And her life. "What's wrong Luke? I'm fine, I promise." Lucas breathed in and out. This would surely break her. And maybe her heart wasn't strong enough, he wasn't sure his own was. He couldn't loose her. "You scared me, Brooke. Don't ever do something like that again. You scared me…" He said. She stroke her hand over his cheek. He took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "How's the baby?" He knew she was going to ask that. The question he didn't know what to respond to. What to tell her. And then he felt it, like it was a sign. The baby was kicking; he could feel strength in the little kicks. That's when he made his decision. "The baby is fine. It will all be fine." She smiled at him, but he felt terrible. He knew it was wrong, but in that moment Lucas Scott decided to be selfish.

"He is beautiful, but so tiny." Brooke was sitting in a wheelchair and looked at Peyton's baby boy. "I know, but he is strong. He will make it." Brooke took her best friend's hand. "I'm sure he will." They stood there in silence and looked at him. The little boy was three days old, but he was too small to breathe on his own. Peyton and Jake were supposed to go home after the wedding, but Jake was still staying at the house with Lucas while Peyton and Brooke were still in hospital. "Have you decided what to call him yet?" Brooke asked. "We were thinking about Sawyer. Sawyer Jagielski, so he has something from me and something from his dad." Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand. "It's perfect."

"What do you mean you didn't tell her!?" Haley shook her head. "Luke… She has a right to know." Lucas looked at her. He didn't say anything; he didn't come up with a response because he knew she was right. Of course she was. Brooke had a right to know that their baby may not make it, that a miscarriage was a big possibility. "I thought it was strange how happy she was when I saw her yesterday, but I didn't say anything. Because I thought she knew. I didn't want to bring it up; I thought she was in denial. And now it turns out you didn't tell her. She will find out, Luke. The doctor will say something or someone else will. Don't you think she deserves to find out from the person she loves and trust the most in the world? I do, I think she deserves that." She took a breath. "I think that is what she deserves, but if you don't tell her, I will. Because the thing she deserve more than anything, is the truth." Lucas looked at the floor and then at his best friend. Tears were starting to surface in his blue eyes. Haley went over to hug him and he broke down in her arms.

"Hey husband." She lit up when she saw him coming in the door. "I've missed you." She said and waited for him to come and give her a kiss. He didn't come; he just stood in the doorway, looking at her with serious and sad eyes. "What is it, Luke? Is it Peyton? Sawyer?" He shook his head slowly. "I can see that you've been crying, tell me what's wrong." He sat down beside her bed and laid his head in his hands. "You're scaring me…" Brooke only whispered. "Babe, I have not been entirely honest with you. And I'm so sorry; I had no right to keep this from you." He took a deep breath. "The baby is not fine. The stress caused your seizure, and it may be a problem later on. You may deliver too early." Brooke shook her head; she didn't want to listen to this. "Or it's a big possibility you will have a miscarriage." She didn't look at him, how could he not tell her this? "I'm so sorry, Brooke. Please talk to me. Say something. Anything." Not a sound. He saw she was not handling this well, and right now neither was he. "We'll get through this. Together we can make it through anything. In sickness and in health, remember?" She stared right through him, still didn't say anything. She showed no reaction to what he'd said. "Brooke…Please."


	39. Denial is never a good thing

"You should go visit Peyton and Sawyer, he is so beautiful." Brooke said without making any facial expression. "Brooke… We have to talk about this. Really talk about it." Brooke looked at him and didn't blink. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine, the baby is fine. And you should go. Because I don't want to see you right now." He sighed. "Fine, if you don't want me her I'll go. But you have to deal with this; you need to understand what I just told you. And I want for us to deal with this together. So I'll be back later, and I hope you're ready to talk then. Because I need you to talk to me, Brooke." He went over and kissed her forehead gently. He told her he was leaving, but he was going nowhere. He would sit outside her room the whole time, because he was afraid she would break any moment.

"Hey Luke." Jake sat down next to him. "Why are you sitting here? Is there something wrong with Brooke?" He asked and Lucas laid his head in his hands. "You can say that, I told her something terrible, something that should've made her scream or cry or give any reaction. She just sat there and it didn't seem like she was hearing me at all. You know what I mean? She completely shut me out." He looked at the door to Brooke's room. He wanted to storm inside and make her see some sense. But he knew it wouldn't make any difference, she was so damn stubborn. "Is there anything I can do? Any of us can do to help you guys?" Lucas shook his head. "No, nothing. We have to do this by ourselves."

"He is still sitting outside." Haley said and tried to look for a reaction. Brooke didn't give any. "I know what he did was wrong, he should have told you it from the start. He feels terrible, Brooke." Haley sighed. "How are you holding up, sweetie? It must have been a shock. I feel so sorry for you. Both of you, you don't deserve this. It truly breaks my heart." She took Brooke's hand. "I'm fine, Haley." She put on a smile. "I'm fine, and my baby is fine. Cause I can fell he or she kicking and the strong heartbeat. Nothing is going to happen. I will hold this baby in my arms and it will be healthy and strong." Haley kind of expected it, that she was denying it. That she shut the truth out and didn't let herself feel anything. "You know, I thought about something before. About Julian." No one had talked to Brooke about the wedding, the shooting and Julian. They all thought she was too fragile at the moment, that they really shouldn't bring up all the pain and misery. "He saved my life, and I will be forever grateful. And there's nothing I can do to show it, I want to know him. I want to know what made him do the things he did." Haley didn't quite know what to say. "Do you think that's a good idea? You're weak at the moment, you are still recovering. And the baby…" "The baby is fine, Haley!" She almost shouted at Haley before she was able to finish. Lucas stood in the door. He looked at Brooke and at Haley. He didn't say anything; Haley was on her feet and on her way out. She gave Lucas a quick hug and he could feel her love and support. He really needed all he could get.

"I want to go home. Now." Brooke told him when he sat down next to her bed. "No. No way. The doctor said you had to be here at least three more days. You are still recovering, Brooke. You are not strong enough to go home." The baby isn't strong enough he wanted to tell her, but let it go because he didn't want to upset her. "You can't hold me here and the doctor can't. I'm going home, Lucas. Today." He wanted to yell at her, make her see that he was right, that she should stay here until she was fully recovered. For her own good, for the baby and for him. But he didn't say anything. "It's my body, Luke. I know what's best for me. And I need to go home because there is something I have to do. Something important." Now he couldn't stay silent anymore. "More important than your health, your life. Or baby's life?" He screamed at her, because this thing had to end. "Of course not, Lucas. But there is nothing wrong with me. How many times do I have to say it?" She yelled back. He had lost this one, he knew that. But he wasn't giving up, not by a long shot.


	40. Dead, but not buried

Things were not good between them, not at all. And it broke his heart that the first days as man and wife were filled with arguments, yelling and worst of all silence. He would do anything to make things right. And he tried, he really tried. But nothing he did seemed to be good enough. She was still upset at him for not telling her the truth right away. But she didn't even believe the things he said. He was so confused at the moment. So he was just trying to be there for his wife.

"What are you doing, honey?" He said in a gentle voice. Not trying to pick a fight or make her upset in any way. Lately she had been taking everything he said and did the wrong away. "Using the computer." Her response was short and grumpy. She didn't look at him, just continued doing whatever she was doing. He sighed and sat down next to her. He saw that she was trying to hide the things she was reading. Julian Baker. "What the hell, Brooke?" Lucas said, and regretted the harsh tone immediately. "Sorry…" He knew she was upset about Julian, but this was not something she should do now. With the baby and all. She didn't say anything, just ignored him. "What exactly are you doing? Reading about Julian?" He laid a hand on her arm. "Yes, that's what I'm doing. I don't expect you to understand it, Lucas. I want to know everything about him. He saved my life, remember?" He looked at her, how could she say that? Of course he remembered. He would be forever grateful, but how did this help with anything? This wouldn't help Julian. "But Brooke…" he hesitated. He wanted to ask her if this was good for her stress level and the baby. "Never mind…" he kissed her cheek and left her alone.

"She scares me, Nathan. I've never seen her like this. She just shuts me out and won't listen to anything I try to tell her. It feels like she's slipping away from me and there's nothing I can do to change it" He sighed. "There's always something you can do, man. You can't give up on her now, when she needs you the most." Days had went by and all Brooke was doing was involving Julian. She read all she could find about him, made calls to his old friends and even his dad. She told him nothing about what she found out, when he asked she just went up and left the room. "I'm not giving up. It's just so damn hard. Sometimes I wonder what we've done to deserve this. Our weeding got ruined by Dan and we might loose our baby. We will probably loose our baby…" He could literally feel his heart sinking. "Don't say that. You have to be strong. For Brooke and for your unborn child." Nathan said and wished there was something he could do for his brother. Anything to help him with this. "But she doesn't understand it. Or she doesn't want to. She goes on and on about how there's nothing wrong with the baby. It's so frustrating not to be able to get through to her." He almost screamed at Nathan. Even though this was far from his fault. "Sorry." He said. "Just go home to your wife, Lucas."

"Eh… Brooke? What's going on? Why are you packing?" She was leaving him, he ha never thought it would come to this. It slapped him in the face and he started to feel desperation build up inside him. It was time to say something. Something life changing. But she was the first to speak. "I'm going to L.A, to where he lived. And I'm going to talk to his father, his brother and his friends." A part of him was relived; she wasn't leaving him in that way. But this was craziness; she couldn't travel to L.A in her state. "No, you're not. You can't do this, Brooke. You're risking your own life and the baby's. Doesn't that count for anything anymore? Don't you feel like your life is worth anything." She stared at him in anger. "I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. Our baby wouldn't be alive. You would be burying your wife." He shook his head, the way she said it made him angry and hurt. "He's dead… I'm here!" He screamed at her. "I'm still here." He could see there were tears starting to surface in her green eyes. "Sometimes I think you wish it was me. That I was the one saving you, the one to die." And with these words he stopped, and finally got a real reaction out of her. Real emotions.


	41. A call for help

"How can you say that!?" She went over and punched him in the chest. "Don't you know me at all..?" She started to cry. She didn't want to, but the tears were impossible o stop from coming. She punched him in the chest over and over and started to get hysterical. He was quick to wrap his arms around her. He held her there for several minutes. The only sound was here cries, which faded more away every second. She was starting to calm down.

"I know you better than anyone. I'm sorry for what I said. It was in the heat of the moment." She looked at him. "I would've died if it was you. I can't live without you. You are my everything, my forever." She paused. "I'm sorry, Luke. For being so… You know. Not myself." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry too. For everything. For not telling you and…" She interrupted him. "There was nothing to tell, because, and this is the last time I say it, I'm fine and my baby s perfectly fine." She was still in denial; he thought they were going somewhere. But she didn't understand that her baby's life was in danger. She turned around and started to unpack, he smiled at her. At least she was staying. "This doesn't mean I'm not going to learn more about Julian."

"She won't listen to me, Peyton. I've tried everything. Can you please talk to her for me? Please… I'm running out of options here" After their conversation, Lucas was maybe more worried about Brooke than ever. Because she realised that leaving for L.A were idiotic, but she didn't realise that her baby might very well not make it. She was almost herself again, but still in denial. "Luke, I'm not sure that anything I say will make her change her mind. That girl is the most stubborn person I've ever known. I don't stand a chance in a comparing, and I'm quite troubling myself." Lucas laughed. "Yeah, you cursed like a sailor while delivering Sawyer, because you were too stubborn to see that he had to make his arrival." He soon got serious again. "I'm desperate, Peyton." He sighed and Peyton heard the hurt and desperation in his voice.

"Hey." He simply said when he arrived home. He had been to work, the movie was finished soon. But he didn't care anymore, it just didn't seem as important as it once did. "Hey" She said back. "What are you thinking about? You seem a little distracted." He sat down at his desk. "She looked just like me. His mother. Her name was Christina Baker. He never talked about her. He told me he had parents that didn't care about him. I think he lied. I think his father didn't care, but his mum meant a lot to him." Lucas looked at her. "It explains his obsession with you. You reminded him of her. I remember Jake told me his mother died and he never really got over it." Brooke had a tear in her eye. "She died of cancer when he was nineteen. I guess it changed him and followed him to the end." He sat down beside her and held his arms around her. To comfort her and hopefully take some of her pain away. "I can't imagine how it would be to loose someone so important. Someone you love that much. Like loosing you, it would completely tear me apart." He didn't want to think it, but he did anyway. He was afraid that he was going to loose her and their baby. He had been looking forward to be a father, to play a with the little baby and care for it

What Lucas Scott didn't know, was that he probably already had become a father.


	42. Dilemma

Her name was Gracie, her hair was golden and her eyes were blue. _Blue_. She was everything to her mother. She had never met her father, but she was too young to even begin to understand that. Lindsey couldn't help but to feel a little ashamed when she looked at her daughter. It was terrible, she knew that. But the feeling hit her sometimes and it broke her heart every time. She felt like she had to hide her baby girl. Hide her from the world, and especially from her father.

He had started to count the days, hours, even the seconds. Because each second was a second closer to something he now felt was inevitable. Something was going to happen to the baby. Or even worse, to his beautiful wife. She on the other hand was happier than she had been in a long while. She hadn't talked about Julian in a few weeks, and maybe he was a jerk for thinking that this was a really good thing. He knew he had been the one saving her life. He knew he gave his life so Brooke could keep hers.

"You want some?" She asked and sat down next to him. "No, sweetie. I'm good. You can keep you ice cream." She kissed him. "Thank you, I really didn't want to share." He laughed and kissed her back. "I kind of had the feeling." She let him work and sat down and read a magazine.

After a while she couldn't keep still anymore and sat down at his lap. "Oh, you're way too heavy for this." He laughed. "Lucas Scott! Be nice, that's no way to talk to a lady. Pregnant or not." He kissed her temple and laid one hand on her belly. "How is our little miracle?" He didn't mean to sigh when he said it, but thankfully she didn't hear it. "Perfect." She said and laid her hand on his. "Just perfect." He sighed again and his time she heard it, but pretended not to.

She was packing her bags and seconds later she was unpacking. She really didn't know what to do. One second it seemed like the only right thing to do, and a moment later she decided it was absolutely wrong. Wrong and selfish. That she was a horrible person just for thinking about going after him. But wasn't the alternative just as selfish?

He saw something was wrong the moment she stood in the door. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. "I'm bleeding, Luke. It's so much blood."


	43. Just stay strong

He ran towards her and she collapsed in his arms. "Brooke, look at me." He didn't get any response. "Look at me!" He took one hand under her chin and made eye contact with her. "We'll get you to the hospital and everything is going to be alright, okay?" She cried and was shaking in his arms. She was almost hysterical and Lucas was starting to get really scared. "I'm loosing the baby. Everything you said and everything you warned me about is happening now. We're going to loose the bay; Luke." She breathed in and out. "I'm so sorry." And there on the bedroom floor she let out all the feelings she had held inside for so long and everything she had been trying to deny. "I'm so sorry…" She said over and over and Lucas just kissed her forehead and held her tight. "It's okay, Sweetie. Let's get you up."

"How is she?" Haley gave Lucas a hug. "She is… I don't know." He sighed. "They took her away from me and told me the doctor would be here right away to explain me what's happening." Haley just stood next to him and tried to comfort him once again. She felt like Lucas and Brooke had been through too much. This family had spent so much time in this hospital over the years that her comforting Lucas in the hallway wasn't something unfamiliar. "Maybe that's him coming there?" Nathan said. Lucas walked towards the doctor. "Where is she? Is she alright? And the baby?" He dreaded the answer. "It's too early to say for certain what's going to be the outcome. The only thing I can say is that the baby is coming today, I just don't know if it will make it or not. I'm sorry. We'll do everything we can." Haley let some tears stream down her face; Nathan took his arms around her. And Lucas just stood there. Numb. "Can I be there, when she delivers the baby?" The doctor nodded.

"Hey there." He went over to hold her hand. They were prepping her for surgery, but he was allowed to talk to her before the caesarean. "I'm scared, Lucas. Our little baby isn't ready to come now, it's too soon." He stroked her cheek. "Just be strong. For me and the baby. And for yourself. Can you do that for me? Have faith and hope and believe that everything is going to be fine. Because I need you and I need you to be strong. And I'll be with you from start to finish" He breathed and kissed her slowly and gentle. He saw she was trying to hold back the tears and stay strong. "I'm just not ready for this, Luke. Not at all." She held his hand tight. She didn't want to let go, but in a moment she had to. "It's alright, Brooke. No one is ever ready. Remember Peyton and her little boy. Everything went perfectly fine with them, and that's what's going to happen today to. You and the baby are going to make it. And I'll wait for you." She smiled at him and then the nurses gave her the sedative. "I love you" Was the last thing she whispered before she was heading for dreamland. "I love you too." He said and hoped that everything was going to turn out like he had told her. He wished he really was as convinced as he had sounded minutes before.

"Why are you here? Are they alright?" Haley went up from her chair as soon as she saw Lucas coming. "Something went wrong. I don't know what. They wouldn't let me be there, they wouldn't let me stay with my wife." He was angry and confused and incredible scared. "Did they say anything? Nathan asked. "No. Nothing. Just that I couldn't be there anymore and that they'd come to talk to me as soon as possible." He sighed again and again and tried to calm down. "I hate doctors. I hate hospitals." He went round himself trying to think positive and stay strong for Brooke. He didn't know what to do, if there were anything he could do. Haley and Nathan told him to sit down and let the doctors do their jobs. And that this was something they were trained to do, save lives. But right now it was the life of the most important person in his life and the life of his unborn child. He couldn't sit down. And then he thought he saw someone he never imagined he would see again. Someone that couldn't possible be there. "I'm going crazy." He whispered to himself.


	44. Unable to love

"Tell me you didn't see that? That I'm just going crazy…" Nathan and Haley looked at him in confusion. "I just thought I saw someone. Someone from my past. A person I never thought I would see again. But I'm probably imagining things..." He took a deep breath. "Never mind." He quickly said when he saw the doctor approaching them. "There were some complications, as you probably understood. But I am happy to tell you, you are a dad now. To a beautiful, little girl. She is very tiny, but she is fighting for her life. Right now she's put on a breathing machine, but in time she will be able to breathe for herself."

Lucas breathed out slowly. He was a father. To a baby girl. A little miracle that would make it against all odds. "And my wife? Is she alright, can I see her?" He got a bad feeling in his stomach when he saw the look at the doctor's face. "She lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid your wife…" The hallway got blurry; he tried to shut out the doctor's words. This couldn't be true, this wasn't happening. Far away he heard Haley's cries and Nathans calming voice. He almost fell to the ground, but was able to drag his feet to the chair. He laid his head in his hands and let the tears come. "I'm sorry." He heard the doctor said. And from then on everything was black.

"You have to go hold her, Luke. She's your daughter. You can't do this." Haley was standing next to the bed. Lucas was lying in there without saying a word. He had been to see her a couple of times, but never hold her. Haley and Nathan had been there with her all the time. Jamie had been reading her stories and Karen had sung her lullabies. He knew he was a bad person for not being there for his little daughter. A bad father, like his own. But it was too difficult, to damn hard to see her. Every time he looked at her he saw her mother. The green eyes, the small dimples. The light in her eyes. Everything she had gotten from her mother. And that was too much for him at the moment. "I'll drag you out of her if I have to, Luke. I can't watch you destroy yourself and I'm certainly not going to watch you ignore your daughter." Nathan was starting to raise his voice. "I don't want to see her." Nathan came towards him. "Damn it, Lucas. She's your daughter. And right now she needs her father." He got up from the bed, walked like a zombie to the bathroom and slammed the door. Few minutes later he unwillingly followed his brother and his best friend.

She was the tiniest thing, not much bigger than Nathan's hands. He held her gently and caring. Jamie kissed her small toes and all the love they gave her was much more than what he was able to give. "You want to hold her? His little brother asked and walked to him. "I'm fine. Your doing a good job." Nathan was shaking his had and looked at Lucas. "Just hold her, Luke. I swear it is the greatest feeling, to hold your child." Lucas sighed. "I have held her before you know." His hands were shaking. "Yeah, I know. But you haven't really _held_ her. It's okay, Lucas. You are allowed to keep living and your daughter is your life now." Haley went over and hugged Lucas. "We're here for you. Always" Jamie took his uncle's hand. "What are you going to name her?" Lucas could feel the tears coming. "I don't know, Jamie." He reached his hands out to take the little girl from Nathan. He looked in her green eyes and he just couldn't give her the love the others had been giving her moments before. "I'm so sorry, baby girl." He didn't blame her; at least he didn't think he did. He didn't want to. It wasn't her fault. She had been brought into this world and she was so small, so innocent. He gave her to Haley; he couldn't deal with this now. "I'm going to see my wife."


	45. By your side

"How are you, honey?" He laid his hand on Brooke's. "Can you please wake up now…"She'd been like this for two weeks. She looked like she was sleeping, like snow white. The doctors had told him that most likely she was going to stay like this forever. Lifeless, not able to breathe on her own. They told him to not have too high hopes, that her body had been through so much, lost too much blood. In a way she looked peaceful lying there, but also so fragile and weak. "I need you so much, pretty girl." He kissed her hand. "Your daughter needs her mother and I need my wife. We can't go on without you. I can't live without you." He was refusing to give up. He could see that Haley and Nathan wanted him to focus on his daughter, that he shouldn't spend all his time sitting by Brooke's side. He could see that the doctors and his family were starting to loose all hope. But nothing would make him leave Brooke's side. Nothing. She was coming back to him.

"She looks just like you. Your eyes, smile and even your laughter. She's beautiful." He still sat next to Brooke's bed. He'd been sitting there all afternoon. Haley had been there trying to convince him to come with her. To eat, to spend time with his little girl, to live outside these four walls. "But I'm not able to care for her, to love her. When I hold her I don't manage to give her the love everyone else gives her. I'm a horrible person, a terrible father." He sighed. "They tell me I shouldn't have high hopes, but I just can't give up on you. Give up on us and the life we were meant to have together." Tears were starting to surface in his eyes and he didn't bother to try to stop them or wipe them away. He just let them all out and laid his head on Brooke's stomach. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Lucas." Peyton said and squeezed his shoulder. "Hey…" He said and stood up to give her a hug. "I came as fast as I could. How is she? How are you holding up?" He just shook his head and tears were still streaming down his face. "They say she probably never will wake up. But I don't believe them, because in my head that's not even an alternative." She just nodded. "I understand. I would feel exactly the same if it was Jake lying there." She sat down next to him. "Or I feel the same." She took his hand. "She will make it; we just got to have faith."

She stayed there with him. He took her to see the baby, but he didn't want to stay there for too long. Every time he left Brooke he felt he would miss out on something. A small movement, a breath or a word. Miss some sign. So they were soon back at Brooke's side. "We've been through so much. You, Brooke, me, Jake, Haley and Nathan. We've spent too much time in these beds, these hallways. Too much time crying, fighting and with broken hearts. And finally we're all happy and with each others. Starting our families. And then something like this happens. And to Brooke of all people, who have been the light and kind of like the glue in the group. It's just not fair…" Lucas didn't say anything. He just stared down at the floor. It wasn't fair. Not at all. People like Dan got second chances all the time. He had been close to death several times, but was still walking around breathing. "You'll never guess who I thought I saw at the hospital two weeks ago. I must have been hallucinating" He suddenly said and Peyton looked at him. "Who? Someone I know?" He nodded slowly. "Yeah, you can say that. It was Lindsey."


	46. Not coming to terms

A week went by and there was no change. Nothing. He still hadn't gotten one little sign. Something that told him that this was going to be fine. That Brooke was going to wake up and they could get their happily ever after. He had been watching over her every day. Almost every hour. He had just been home for new clothes and occasionally he went to visit his daughter that still hadn't been released from hospital. And actually he was relived about that, he wasn't ready to take her home and care for her. That feeling of relief made him even more guilty than he already was. If Brooke woke up now she would be so angry at him for how he had treated their baby girl. She would hate the man he was becoming. Someone that didn't take responsibility and just was being selfish. But he couldn't leave her, something could happen. One second gone could mean missing out on something incredible important. Just one little change. He didn't dare to take that chance.

"Peyton is still here. Right now I feel like she is the only one that gets me, you know? You two have this bond, you always have. And she like me hasn't given up yet. We never will. I just know that you will wake up. Someday. I can feel it. Like I felt that you and I were meant to be, it was always in my heart. And I'm not fooling myself or being too optimistic. You have to come back, you just have to. Because you are a mum now, and I know that was your biggest dream of all." He sighed." Haley was here yesterday, I don't know if she's giving up or not. I think she's trying to be realistic. You know how she is. Always the responsible one, the smart one. She's taking very good care of our daughter. I haven't given her a name yet, just so you know. And I'm no going to either. That's something you and I should do together. But that's why I think Haley is starting to give up, because she feels like we have to move on for the little baby. That I can't sit here all day, I have to spend time with her. And I know that she has a point and only means well. But she has to understand that I need to be here, see you every day, and watch over you." He wiped away a tear. "Because I need to be here when you open those beautiful eyes of yours…"

"Hey, Luke." Nathan and Haley came inside the room. Behind them came the doctor. "Mr. Scott. I have to talk to you." Lucas stood up. "Is it something with Brooke? Is she getting better? Is it the baby?" The doctor took a deep breath. "This is not easy for me. But Brooke has shown no signs to recovery, that she will ever wake up. And at this stage it's not likely either. Like we said after the surgery, she probably never will come out of this coma. And if she by a miracle does, she most likely won't be the same person. So what I'm going to say next is something we tell all the families of coma patients that are in deep comas. And it's never easy." Lucas didn't like where this was going. "Sometimes it's better to let them go, to let them move on. Maybe this isn't what Brooke wants. To lay here in a bed for the rest of her life. Be hooked to a machine and not be able to breathe on her own. You have to think about what you wife would have wanted, Mr. Scott" Lucas shook his head in anger. "You mean I should pull out the plug? Just like that, pull it out and just say goodbye." He yelled. "You want me to kill her? End her life and just go on with my own! It's not going to happen. Not ever."

He took a deep breath. "You can go." He screamed at the doctor. "Go!" The doctor went out the door and Lucas turned around to Nathan and Haley that had been standing there silently the whole time. "You two knew this? That he was going to say that?" He asked them and narrowed his eyes. "No…" Haley whispered. Lucas didn't listen. "You agree that that's what's best for her. To move on like he so nicely put it. I know that you've given up on her. But hell will freeze over before I do the same. She's coming back from this." Haley was crying. "Don't talk to her like that, Lucas. You know that that's not true, we don't want Brooke to die." Lucas could hear the anger in his little brother's voice. "All Haley has done is trying to help you through this. To make it easier for you, so don't you dare talk to her like that. Just don't"

He held the little girl in his arms for the first time in a long while. He had decided to make more off an effort, for everyone's sake. "You want to go visit your mother?" He gently said and carried her with him down the halls. He sat down next to Brooke and showed her their little baby girl. "Here she is, Brooke. Our daughter. Isn't she beautiful? She looks just like you." He took the baby's tiny hand and put it on top of Brooke's. "This is your mum. The most fantastic person I know. You will love her. She is so kind hearted, pure and caring. So full of laughter and light, and of love. She is everything…" Then he suddenly stopped talking. Her fingers had been moving, he was sure of it. Brooke had just moved her fingers.


	47. Open your eyes

"Oh my God…" He had to smile, she was waking up. He held on to the baby and pressed the emergency button. He squeezed his wife's hand and he felt her squeeze back. It was just a tiny movement, but it meant so incredibly much. The doctors came running. "She moved her fingers, she squeezed my hand." The doctors looked at him like they didn't believe him. "I'm not imagining this. She is waking up!" And right at that moment Brooke was starting to open her eyes. "Hey, baby girl." A nurse had come and taken the baby away so Lucas laid both hands on Brooke's cheeks. "She may not know where she is, or remember anything at all. Just let her fully wake up and take it slow." Lucas sat down next to her and let her have some space. Her eyes slowly made their way to hers and she tried to say something. "Just relax, sweetie. Take your time. I'll be right here." He saw she was struggling to get the words out. "Why am I here? She whispered and looked into Luke's eyes. "Three weeks ago, you started to bleed. And when we got to the hospital the labour had already begun." He saw the terrified look on her face. "It's alright, Brooke. Our little girl is fine now. She's breathing on her own and is very strong. She looks just like you." He said and tears started to make their way down Brookes face. He wiped them away with his hand and kissed her temple. "Everything is alright now."

"You will be perfectly fine again, just like you were before. We have to keep you under observation for at least a week, but everything should be fine. I must say Mrs. Scott, this is a miracle." The doctor nodded to Lucas and went out the door. "You don't know how much you scared me. Every day I fell more and more apart. I tried to stay strong and hopeful. But you made it hard for me; can you promise me to never ever do this to me again?" She slowly nodded her head and laid her hand on his. "I promise, Luke. I've been there you know? I've been the terrified one. The one that don't know the outcome." She took a deep breath. "I really want to see her, can you go get her?"

"Oh, she is beautiful." She held their little daughter in her arms. "I know, I told you she looked just like her mama." Brooke played with her tiny fingers and had still not been able to pull back the tears; they'd been coming constantly since she woke up. Lucas felt so insanely happy when he saw his wife holding their baby. In fact he was so happy that he had forgotten to call everyone. "I have to call Peyton and Haley, they've been worrying sick." Brooke looked at him. "Peyton's here?" He nodded. "Of course she is, Brooke. You mean so much to her." He went towards the door to make the calls. "Luke? Have you given her a name yet?" He turned around. "No; I felt like that was something we should do together." She bit her lip. Don't be mad now. But I want her to be named Julie. After Julian." The last thing was only a whisper. "We can talk about it later." He simply said and walked out.

To see everyone surrounding her and hug her while they tried to hold back the tears was the best thing he had seen in a while. This happiness right now felt like it could survive anything. Nothing bad could happen now. Not this time.


End file.
